Minha Menina
by Isa.C
Summary: Bella e Edward se conhecem e se amam desde sempre. Quando ele retorna para Chicago depois de anos, encontra a sua menina mudada. Os últimos 4 anos não foram generosos para nenhum dos dois. "Eu nunca mais falharia em proteger a minha menina. Nunca mais." - LONG FIC, AH, AU.
1. A vida continua sem você

**Minha Menina**

**xx **

**xx **

**Capítulo um: A Vida Continua Sem Você.**

_Edward POV._

- Que parte do "eu já entendi" que _você_ não entendeu, Emmett? – gritei do quarto do hotel onde estávamos. – Eu só preciso achar a porcaria do endereço que o Jasper me deu!

- Olha... Esse lance de voltar para Chicago de surpresa pode ser uma roubada, cara. – o meu amigo apareceu na porta. – Todos acham que você vai ficar mais um ano na guerra.

- Eles são os meus amigos desde que eu nasci! – rebati. – E foram os meus pais que deram a idéia. Disseram que Bella está trabalhando na livraria do cunhado junto com a Alice e o Jasper agora e que o Jazz está morando sozinho.

- Está vendo? – se jogou na cama. - Você não disse que fala com essa tal de Bella sempre que pode? – assenti. – Então porque ela nunca te contou nada disso? – desafiou.

- Porque ela deve estar ajudando na loja por um tempo apenas! Esta época é movimentada e como os nossos amigos trabalham lá, ela resolveu ajudar e ganhar algum dinheiro! – respondi abrindo uma gaveta procurando o endereço.

- Ela não é tão rica quanto você?

- Sim, mas sempre gostou de ser independente... ACHEI! – berrei pegando o papel. – Pronto! Podemos ir para o aeroporto agora! – sorri vitorioso.

- Edward... - resmungou.

- Emmett! – falei mais alto. – Nós conseguimos uma licença depois de quatro anos nessa guerra maldita! Nós estamos vivos e temos pessoas por quem procurar! Nós já estamos de volta à civilização... – mostrei o quarto de hotel em que estávamos. – Nós vamos voltar para casa, cara. Tudo que precisamos é pegar esse maldito avião rumo à Chicago!

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Bella POV._

- Vocês dois me dão nojo. – reclamei quando passei pela cozinha americana e vi Jasper e Alice se amassando no sofá da sala.

- Aqui é o meu apartamento, Bella. – Jazz respondeu. – Mesmo vocês duas tendo a chave e mais morarem aqui do que na casa de vocês.

- Jesus! Como reclama! – rolei os olhos e fui lavar a louça.

- Hey, Bellinha. – a baixinha se dependurou no balcão da cozinha. – Tem falado com o Edward?

- Faz um mês que o seu irmão não me responde mais as cartas. – contei, sem esconder meu nervosismo. – Como eu queria que tivesse internet nesses buracos que ele se enfia!

- Ele está servindo o país, Bella... – falou, tamborilando os dedos no balcão e tentando se convencer de que isso era completamente normal.

O interfone tocou e Jasper atendeu.

- Nossa, já faz quatro anos que ele foi servir o país! – ironizei. – Desculpa, eu também acho isso incrível, mas eu me preocupo com ele demais. Não sei o que eu faria se Edward morresse nesta guerra.

- Eu te entendo, amiga. Ele é meu irmão, né? Eu me preocupo com Edward a cada segundo do meu dia...

- MEU DEUS! – Jasper berrou e só então vimos que ele havia saído do apartamento e ido para o corredor. – É VOCÊ MESMO!

- Quem será? – indaguei, limpando minhas mãos no pano de prato.

- Meninas! Meninas! – ele entrou afobado. – Vejam quem está de volta!

Assim que a última palavra saiu de sua boca, a pessoa que eu mais sentia falta no mundo apareceu pela porta. _Edward_ havia voltado. O _meu_ Edward.

- MANINHO! – gritou Alice se dependurando no seu pescoço. – Nossa Senhora! Quanto tempo!

- Também senti sua falta, baixinha. – ele gargalhou e o meu coração se aqueceu novamente.

Permaneci parada, admirando aquela cena que eu tanto desejava, e não consegui mover um músculo. Apenas fiquei ali olhando abobalhada.

- E você, Bella? Não vai me dar um abraço? – sorriu torto em minha direção.

- Inacreditável. – foi o que saiu da minha boca. – Você está aqui mesmo?

Edward deu alguns passos e parou bem na minha frente.

- É, estou. – abriu mais o sorriso.

- Desgraçado! – ri e me joguei em seus braços. Ele me enlaçou fortemente, tirando meus pés do chão. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Edward! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar longe de você, _minha menina_. – falou no mesmo tom, me fazendo sorrir ao ouvi-lo usar o apelido que havia me dado.

Uma tosse forçada fez com que nos afastássemos.

- Valeu por me apresentar, cara. – reclamou um grandão muito musculoso.

- Este é o Emmett, gente. – Edward apresentou rindo. – Meu melhor amigo lá e que é daqui de Chicago também. – continuou, enquanto Emmett beijava as nossas mãos e apertava a de Jasper firmemente. – Ele veio atrás de uma antiga namorada. – contou.

- Ed! Eu disse que não era para contar, caramba!- ralhou o gigante.

- Ed? – repeti incrédula.

- Pois é. – Edward deu de ombros. – Tem gente que não aprende que a pessoa não gosta desse apelido. – olhou firmemente o seu amigo.

A conversa começou e tudo foi esquecido. Todo mundo queria saber de tudo. Edward da gente e a gente do Edward. Ele gargalhava contando das enrascadas que se meteu com Emmett e eu imediatamente simpatizei com o grandão. O orgulho na sua voz contando como era lindo o trabalho que eles faziam, a mão passeando pelo cabelo, o sorriso torto de sempre... Por um momento eu me permiti pensar que eu estava na minha adolescência e era mesmo a _menina_ do Edward.

Mas, como sempre, a realidade me chamou quando o meu celular tocou e no visor gritava a palavra "PAI".

- Não vai atender? – indagou Alice.

- Não é ninguém importante. – forcei um sorriso.

Alice e Jasper entenderam na hora quem era, contudo se manteram calados sobre o assunto.

- Escuta... – Jazz puxou assunto. – Não estamos atrasados para o trabalho, não?

- Oh. – me coloquei de pé. – Verdade! Droga. O Ben vai me matar! – comecei a olhar pela sala procurando a minha bolsa. – Eu disse para ele que eu ia chegar mais cedo hoje.

- Você está mesmo trabalhando, Bella? – Edward se interessou.

- Independência. – dei de ombros.

- A sua bolsa. – Alice surgiu do quarto com ela. – Não está esquecendo de nada? Você anda com a cabeça longe esta semana...

Suspirei e comecei a fazer uma lista mental com tudo que eu tinha que levar.

Jasper convidou Edward e Emmett para irem junto e conhecer a livraria do meu cunhado – Ben - e os dois se animaram na hora.

- Então eu vou finalmente conhecer o local de trabalho de vocês, hein? – Edward sorriu sarcasticamente para mim. Eu sabia que ele ficou chateado por eu não ter contado sobre o fato de estar trabalhando e tudo mais, porém eu tinha meus motivos e tinha certeza que, com ele de volta, não poderia esconder isso por muito mais tempo.

Quando já estávamos saindo me lembrei da minha carteira de cigarros.

- Esperem! – corri até a mesa da televisão e peguei os cigarros que estavam ali. – Ontem eu já tive que pegar da livraria por que tinha esquecido. – apontei.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Eu sei que ele não esperava me encontrar fumando, mas foram quatro anos afastados, certo?

_Edward Pov._

Bella havia mudado.

Não sei dizer se fisicamente a mudança foi muito grande, mas a minha menina estava diferente.

O seu olhar não tinha mais o brilho de quando éramos mais jovens e ela já não sorria com tanta facilidade como antes. Quando fui para a guerra, ela tinha dezoito anos apenas. Hoje, quatro anos mais velha, Bella parece ter passado por muita coisa.

Enquanto entrávamos pela tal livraria, eu me amaldiçoei por ter me afastado tanto tempo dela acreditando que contato por cartas e eventualmente por telefone fosse adiantar. Alguma coisa havia acontecido nesses últimos anos e por algum motivo desconhecido eu não fui comunicado.

- Ora, vejam se não é Edward Cullen! – a voz de Ben me saudou e desviou minha atenção dos meus pensamentos. – Veio para ficar?

- Pode ter certeza. – sorri.

Eu gostava desse cara. A irmã mais velha de Bella – Ângela – era um doce de pessoa e sempre foi uma grande amiga. Quando ela tinha apenas dezessete anos conheceu Ben e desde então estão juntos. Mês passado eles ficaram noivos e o casamento já vai ser este mês mesmo.

- Ouvi dizer que Edward Cullen está em casa! – era Angie. Ela veio até mim sorrindo e me abraçou fortemente. – Fico feliz de termos você de volta. – falou baixo para mim.

- Bella! – uma voz chamou. Era uma loira muito bonita. – O Carter ligou de novo e disse que é para você avisar assim que o livro dele chegar.

- Ah, claro. – respondeu. – Rosalie, esses são Edward e Emmett. – apresentou.

Sorri educadamente para a moça e estranhei quando ela permaneceu parada e pálida. Os olhos fixamente em Emmett.

- Ro-Rose? – o meu amigo gaguejou.

Oh meu Deus! Rosalie! Era a tal ex namorada que ele veio atrás! Afinal, não devem existir muitas Rosalies pelo mundo, certo?

- Emmett? – falou pasma.

Bella olhou para mim com duvida e eu dei de ombros demonstrando não saber também.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – indagou a baixinha curiosa Alice.

- Sim. – a loira mais murmurou que falou.

- Da onde? – foi a vez de Jasper interrogar.

Mas antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, as portas da livraria foram abertas bruscamente fazendo o sininho que tocava quando alguém entrava tocar rudemente.

- ISABELLA! ÂNGELA!

Todos nós nos viramos e qual foi a minha surpresa quando me deparei com Charlie – o pai delas – completamente bêbado e desorientado.

- Não acredito... – ouvi Bella gemer baixinho.

- Charlie, por que não subimos até o depósito e conversamos lá? – Ben já foi falando, parecendo ser rotina tudo aquilo.

- Você não atendeu o meu telefonema! – ele cuspiu descontrolado, apontando para Bella. – Vocês não servem para nada! NADA!

Percebi que alguns clientes foram saindo e outros paravam assistindo a tudo perplexos.

- Charlie... – Ben tentou novamente, segurando seu braço.

- ME SOLTA! – cambaleou. – Você roubou a minha filha, ok? Me solta! – tropeçava nas palavras.

Nada ali fazia sentido para mim. Desde quando Charlie voltou a beber? Bella tinha sete anos quando ele ficou sóbrio.

- Pai. – Angie interrompeu. – Vamos conversar, ok?

- A gente te dá o dinheiro que você precisar. – Bella disse automaticamente.

Ben, Ângela e Bella subiram as escadas com ele.

Quando sumiram da minha visão me virei para o restante.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei imediatamente.

Jasper e Alice trocaram um olhar preocupado e hesitante. Rosalie deu de ombros e estourou a bola de chiclete na sua boca antes de falar.

- É normal. – disse. – O pai delas sempre faz isso. Desde que eu conheço as meninas isso acontece. Pelo menos dessa vez ele não estragou nada aqui na loja.

- Como assim? – pedi.

- É uma longa história, Edward. – Allie começou. – Bella não gosta de falar sobre isso, então não vai ser a gente que vai te explicar alguma coisa. Só... Saiba que ela não está como antes. – suspirou ao terminar a frase.

_Bella Pov._

Me encostei em uma prateleira vendo o vexame do meu pai mais uma vez.

- Só fala quanto você precisa dessa vez. – revirei meus olhos.

- Eu não preciso de dinheiro!

- Não? – ironizou a minha irmã. – Pai, a mamãe já nos disse das dívidas que você deixa nos bares.

- A mãe de vocês é uma vagabunda. – decretou. – Eu tenho muito dinheiro, vocês sabem disso.

Fechei meus olhos fortemente e respirei fundo. Sempre era a mesma coisa.

- Então o que você quer dessa vez? – Angie continuou.

- Eu quero que nós voltemos a ser a família de antes.

Não me segurei e gargalhei.

- Você quer palmas, também? – levantei uma sobrancelha. – Ora, por favor! Nós todos sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que resolvemos brincar de casinha!

- Eu mudei! – levantou os braços, se desequilibrando e derrubando alguns livros.

- É, estou vendo. – cruzei meus braços. – Eu cansei! Você que dê um jeito nele, Ângela.

E saí do depósito. Encontrei Ben parado no lado de fora.

- Ajuda a Angie a tirar ele daqui pela porta dos fundos. Coloca ele em um táxi e manda para casa. – falei. – A mamãe que cuide dele.

Desci as escadas e não vi Edward em lugar algum.

Suspirei.

Agora eu teria que aguentar o seu olhar de pena. Beleza.

Atendi alguns clientes e estoquei alguns livros.

Alice disse que ele havia ido para casa falar com os pais e que voltava mais tarde para todos nós sairmos como antigamente.

- Vocês conheciam o Emmett? – Rose perguntou quando eu, ela e Jasper separávamos os lançamentos do mês em uma estante.

- Não. – respondi. – Ele conheceu Edward lá na guerra.

- Nossa... – murmurou. – Que mundo pequeno.

- Quer dizer que você é a namorada que ele veio atrás? – riu Jazz, me alcançando um livro.

- Ele veio atrás de uma namorada? – repetiu.

- De _você_. – ri também. – Vai firme, amiga.

- Sai com a gente hoje! – Jasper convidou. – Ele vai também.

- Não sei...

- Oh meu Deus! – levei a mão à boca fingindo espanto. – Rosalie recusando ir a uma festa! O caso é mais sério do que eu pensava!

Rimos da cara de emburrada da nossa loira preferida.

Rose trabalhava na livraria há três anos e foi fácil virar amiga dela. Confesso que me animei bastante com essa história dela e de Emmett.

_Edward POV._

- Eu não acredito que a Rose trabalha com a sua Bella! – o grandão repetia, mas eu não respondia. Meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. - Ed? Hey, cara!

- Desculpa. – desviei o olhar da janela do táxi e me voltei para ele. - O que você falava?

- Esquece. – balançou a cabeça. – Parece que essa Bella tem mesmo um poder enorme em você.

- Não é isso... – resmunguei. – É que... Bem, está tudo tão diferente, sabe?

- Eu falei que esse negócio de voltar de surpresa depois de anos podia não ser uma boa coisa.

- É, talvez. – encostei minha cabeça no vidro da janela.

_Bella Pov._

- Como você está? – a minha irmã perguntou, quando parei para o meu intervalo.

- Como sempre, Ângela – sorri pequeno. – É triste dizer que eu já estou acostumada com isso, mas é a verdade.

- Eu te entendo. – me abraçou.

- Eu te amo, irmã. – declarei. – E eu boto fé em você.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. – beijou minha testa. – Eu boto fé em você. – repetiu o nosso lema.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ben nos liberou alguns minutos antes e, como tinha que esperar por Edward, fui para frente da livraria, sentar nos degraus da escada e fumar um cigarro.

A noite estava um pouco fria, mas nada congelante. Soprei a fumaça lentamente e admirei as pessoas que andavam apressadas pelas ruas de Chicago.

- Hey. – a voz melodiosa de Edward disse.

Sorri para ele, tragando o meu cigarro novamente.

_Edward Pov._

- Sabe... – começou. – Às vezes, mas só às vezes, eu fumo o cigarro perfeito. – soltou a fumaça. – Tudo nele é perfeito: o gosto, a espessura, o momento.

- O câncer. – completei, me sentando ao seu lado no degrau.

- Ora, cale a boca! – riu. – Você está estragando o meu cigarro perfeito!

- Está bem. - levantei os braços em sinal de rendimento. - Eu paro.

- Ótimo. – sorriu e nos permitimos compartilhar um momento só nosso e silencioso.

- O que aconteceu hoje? – perguntei de súbito.

Bella deu de ombros levando o cigarro à boca.

- O meu pai bêbado invadiu a livraria.

- Não se faça de burra, Bella. – revirei meus olhos. – O que está acontecendo com _você_?

- Droga. Você vai mesmo estragar o meu cigarro perfeito. – se fez de indignada e apagou o cigarro.

- Bella... – repreendi.

- Foram quatro anos, Edward. – me encarou. – Se as coisas mudam em uma hora, imagine em quatro anos!

- Mas porque você nunca me contou sobre o seu pai ter voltado a beber?

- Você não estava aqui. Não tinha nada que você poderia fazer. – voltou a olhar para frente.

- Eu achei que nós pudéssemos contar tudo um para o outro. – insisti.

- E nós podemos. – enrolou o cabelo em um coque mal feito. – Mas você tem que entender que _a vida continua sem você_. – notei a sua voz um pouco embaçada.

- Nossa. – falei baixinho, devido ao choque de suas palavras.

- Eu sinto informar, mas eu não sou mais a _sua menina_ que precisa de ajuda. – ela continuou, começando a chorar.

- Claro. Você cuida de todo mundo. – peguei seu queixo e virei seu rosto para o meu. – Mas você não tem ninguém para cuidar de você.

- É tudo tão complicado... – lágrimas começaram a cair e eu a envolvi em meus braços de forma protetora.

- Você pode me explicar.

- Sabe... – se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim. – Você deveria correr.

- Como assim? – pedi confuso.

- Você deve correr o mais rápido que puder de mim. – falou. – Acredite: eu sou problema.

- Você é a minha melhor amiga desde que eu me conheço por gente, minha menina. – acariciei seu rosto. – Você é a única pessoa que verdadeiramente me conhece. Bella! – sorri ao lembrar. – Nós demos o nosso primeiro beijo um com o outro! E não foi só a _boca virgem_ que perdemos juntos. – ri maliciosamente.

- Ok! – riu, limpando as lágrimas. – Eu já entendi. – brincou com meus dedos. – Você não vai desistir mesmo, não é?

- De você? Nunca. – disse convicto.

- Não vai mesmo seguir o meu conselho de fugir?

- Não. – neguei com a cabeça.

- Boa sorte, então. – acendeu outro cigarro e tragou.

- Outro cigarro perfeito? – perguntei.

- Não. Esses são poucos. – respondeu simplesmente.

Assenti e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Edward... – chamou.

- Sim?

- A vida continuou sem você, sim. – soltou a fumaça. – Mas ela nunca mais teve graça.

- Eu prometo que vou cuidar disso. – sorri olhando seu perfil.

- Acho bom mesmo. – soltou a fumaça ainda olhando para frente.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x**

**Oi :) **

**Algo me diz que eu deveria esperar mais para postar este fic, mas não aguentei mais de saudades de postar aqui e postei!**

**É uma long fic, já tenho algo escrito, mas a minha vida é corrida. Portanto, a ideia das postagens é mais ou menos uma vez a cada duas semanas. Talvez agora no início eu consiga postar uma vez por semana, mas não posso prometer esse ritmo sempre. Espero que entendam :) **

**Enfim! É muito bom estar de volta. Espero que gostem!**

**Grande beijo,**

**Isa**


	2. Verdades Dolorosas

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo dois: Verdades Dolorosas**

_Bella Pov._

- Cala a boca, Alice! – implorei novamente. – Você não precisa contar essas coisas.

Estávamos em uma boate conversando no balcão e a minha amiga resolveu contar para Edward e Emmett todos os micos que eu paguei quando comecei a trabalhar na livraria.

- Parece que nem tudo muda com o tempo. – gargalhou Edward. – Você continua estabanada.

Mostrei a língua para ele que me respondeu beijando meu rosto e me abraçando pela cintura.

- Oi, gente. – Rosalie chegou um pouco tímida.

- Rosalie. – Emmett se colocou em pé e deu lugar para ela sentar no seu banco.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido e eu ri.

- Vem. – me virei para ele. – Vamos dançar, bonitão. – o puxei pela mão.

Fazia anos que eu não me sentia tão viva e feliz. Eu ria com facilidade e suspirava toda a vez que nos tocávamos. Não era segredo para ninguém o quanto eu o amava e tenho absoluta certeza que não é segredo nem para ele.

Se eu pudesse ter escolhido, provavelmente eu teria feito diferentes escolhas e não teria me tornado essa pessoa complexa que sou hoje em dia. Tudo seria mais fácil se nós tivéssemos mais controle das nossas vidas e conseguíssemos cumprir todos os nossos planos e desejos.

- Posso saber por onde anda essa cabecinha? – a sua voz melodiosa me despertou. Nós dançávamos uma música lenta que tocava e minha cabeça repousava no seu ombro enquanto ele alisava meus longos cabelos.

Ri baixinho antes de responder.

- Eu acho que não acredito que você voltou. – sussurrei, aspirando seu cheiro.

- Eu acho que eu não acredito que consegui ficar tanto tempo longe. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Oh meu Deus... – me apertei mais a ele. – Você está aqui. Vivo.

- Eu prometi para você que eu voltaria. – se afastou para me encarar. – Certo?

- Certo. – assenti.

Não falamos mais nada até a música terminar. Nossos corpos mal acompanharam o ritmo, apenas ficamos lá nos balançando e sentindo um ao outro.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui! – disse já me arrastando para sei lá onde. E eu pouco me importava.

- Você sabe que as pessoas que estão lá dentro, estão lá dentro justamente por sua causa? – provoquei quando saímos da boate e paramos. Ele tentava achar um táxi.

- Não me importa. – sorriu brilhantemente. – Você se importa?

- Nem um pouco. – dei de ombros.

- Táxi! –fez sinal e o carro parou. – Hoje a noite é nossa, minha doce Bella.

Não falei nada. Apenas sorri e entrei no banco de trás do táxi amarelo.

O silêncio que pairava entre nós dois não era desconfortável. Talvez porque sempre que nos olhávamos ríamos sem pretexto. Era... _Fácil_.

Quando o táxi parou, hesitei por um instante ao perceber onde ele nos levava. Era a nossa antiga escola, onde nos conhecemos e onde tudo começou.

- Você não vem? – Edward perguntou convencido ao ver minha reação. Aceitei a sua mão.

- O que você... O que nós estamos fazendo? – me atrapalhei com as palavras.

- Quando eu estava lá naqueles acampamentos horríveis na guerra. – começou sem me responder realmente. – Eu costumava fechar os olhos e imaginar o que deveria estar acontecendo por aqui. – abriu o cadeado do portão com certa facilidade. – Hoje tem reunião dos pais e professores até tarde. – piscou para mim.

- Eu não vou perguntar como você sabia disso.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo... – tomou a minha mão e começou a andar pelo pátio da escola. – Eu sempre me lembrava de momentos bons que passei e, por incrível que pareça, a maioria deles eram aqui. – apontou para o ginásio.

- Você era um bom jogador do time da escola, Sr. Popular. – bati de leve no seu ombro.

- Isso eu era. – estufou o peito. – Mas eu me lembrava dos momentos em que eu passei com _você _aqui.

- Oh... – me fiz de deslumbrada. – Grandes momentos. – ri meio envergonhada, meio convencida.

- É. – me puxou. – Vem, vamos entrar.

Foi estranho me ver entre aquelas paredes novamente.

Várias lembranças me vieram à cabeça e nem todas eram boas. Eu me lembrei da gente matando aula dentro do ginásio, dos jogos de Edward e Alice sendo a líder de torcida. Me lembrei do Jasper dormindo nas arquibancadas,enquanto eu e Edward ensaiávamos para a peça do colégio...

Eu me lembrei da cerimônia de formatura do ensino médio. Eu tinha dezessete anos e iria completar dezoito em um mês... Eu e Edward fomos os oradores e eu mal sabia que alguns meses depois ele iria embora.

Me lembrei também de momentos não tão puros que passei com Edward aqui. Nos beijamos aqui pela primeira vez e depois nós ficamos horas escrevendo nas paredes...

- Oh Meu Deus! – a lembrança veio à tona. – As paredes! Será que ainda está lá?

Corri até um canto do ginásio e minha respiração falhou quando eu vi que ainda tinha os nossos nomes e desenhos naquela parede. E quando notei, já estava chorando.

- Saudades? – os braços fortes de Edward me envolveram e o seu queixo repousou no meu ombro.

- É que... – suspirei. – Esses nomes gravados me fazem lembrar que alguém foi feliz, sabe? Parece que isso documenta essa felicidade antiga.

- Ela não precisa ser antiga.

Me afastei e comecei a andar. As lágrimas ainda escorrendo.

- Você é bem otimista para quem passou quatro anos na guerra. – ironizei, parando de costas para ele.

- Eu sou feliz por ter voltado bem desses quatro anos, Bella.

- Eu não acho que eu possa ser capaz de ser feliz novamente. – confessei.

- O que aconteceu de tão sério nesses últimos anos? – senti sua mão tocando o meu ombro. – Você sempre foi uma pessoa tão leve, Bella.

- Eu só queria que você não precisasse saber de tudo, se preocupar comigo. – o choro aumentou. – Eu só queria que você não tivesse que sofrer junto comigo.

- Eu te amo. Sempre amei e é óbvio que eu vou me preocupar com você!

- Você sabe por que eu nunca te contei a verdade? – me virei para ele. – Porque eu sabia que na primeira oportunidade você voltaria para cá para ser mais um a me olhar com pena! E isso é tudo que eu não suporto, ainda mais vindo de você!

- Mas que verdade é essa? É o seu pai? – o desespero começou a ficar nítido na sua voz.

- Se é o meu pai? – cuspi as palavras. – A verdade é que ele já tinha voltado a beber quase um ano antes de você ir para guerra. Logo que você foi embora, as coisas pioraram e ele começou a chegar bêbado todo o dia em casa, faltar ao trabalho e até roubar bebidas de lojas. As brigas nos bares ficaram freqüentes e ele foi quebrando a família aos poucos. – explodi. – O Ben resolveu pedir a Ângela em casamento para poder tirar ela de casa de uma vez, proteger ela. A minha irmã até disse para eu ir morar com eles, mas eu não quero ser um fardo. Então, eu trabalho para me sustentar sem precisar da minha família e praticamente moro com o Jasper...

- Bella...

- Me deixa terminar. – interrompi, quase freneticamente. – Eu não devo aparecer em casa há umas três semanas e sabe por quê? – um soluço saiu da minha garganta. – Porque o meu pai começou a bater na minha mãe quando ele chega em casa... Todo dia. – minha voz falhou. – E o pior de tudo é ver que ela não nos permite ajudá-la... Eu e a Angie fomos expulsas de casa _por ela_ porque nós chamamos a polícia. – respirei fundo e tentei limpar as lágrimas. – E essa é a Bella, Edward. – abri meus braços. – Nem um pouco parecida com a _sua_ Bella.

O seu olhar não era de pena como eu temia, mas sim de compreensão. Edward caminhou até mim e levou a mão ao meu rosto.

- Sabe o que eu vejo? – fechei os olhos assim que a ponta dos seus dedos começaram a contornar os meus traços. – Eu vejo aquela menina que eu sempre tive orgulho, aquela que me recebia com um abraço forte todo o dia e que tinha medo do escuro quando pequena. – sorri ao lembrar, ainda com meus olhos fechados. – A menina de pele branca, pura e forte. – as costas da sua mão passaram pela minha bochecha. – Uma menina que já enfrentou muita coisa e que agora é uma mulher corajosa, mais corajosa do que muito soldado de guerra por aí. – senti seus lábios limpando as últimas lágrimas que escorriam. – E sabe o que eu acho dessa _menina mulher_? – abri meus olhos lentamente. – Eu acho que ela merece muito mais do que tem e que eu a amo. Deus! Como eu a amo!

E quando seus lábios tomaram os meus, eu me senti segura. Eu até acreditei ser essa tal menina mulher que ele descrevia. Meu coração acelerou e senti meu corpo todo arrepiar...

Nos separamos e colamos nossos corpos em um abraço forte, querendo ficar ainda mais juntos. E eu sentia seu cheiro ainda sem acreditar que Edward estava aqui novamente... Ao meu lado e me amando.

- Eu estou aqui agora. – prometeu. – E nada nem ninguém irá te machucar novamente.

- Eu te amo tanto... – declarei com a voz abafada pelo seu peito.

_Edward Pov._

Bella pareceu mais leve depois de ter contado tudo para mim. Embora eu quisesse animar ela e mostrar que estava tudo bem, no meu íntimo eu estava assustado. A minha menina sofria muito, a vida dela não estava nada fácil, e, o pior, eu não sabia nada disso. Quando foi que eu deixei de saber da vida da Bella?

Naquela noite eu a levei para a casa de Jasper – e que agora parecia ser dela também – e segui para a casa dos meus pais.

Fiquei surpreso ao saber que minha mãe não sabia muito sobre a vida de Bella. Tudo bem, Esme não era uma pessoa que sabia exatamente como ajudar alguém, porém a nossa casa é no lado da casa da família de Bella, então os meus pais deveriam saber o que acontecia ali, certo?

- Já disse que faz tempo que não converso com Bella, meu filho. – repetiu, terminando de lavar a louça. – Ela cresceu, saiu de casa, essas coisas. – deu de ombros.

- Então você realmente não sabe o motivo dela sair de casa? – indaguei.

- Acabei de falar: ela cresceu, Edward! – riu de um modo afetado. – Isso é normal, certo?

- Talvez. – resmunguei, saindo da cozinha e indo para o meu quarto.

Amanhã eu falaria com o meu pai sobre o assunto. Carlisle sempre foi mais, digamos, humano que Esme. Meu pai sempre foi preocupado com as pessoas, então ele deveria ter notado algo de diferente na minha menina e na família dela.

Quando entrei no meu quarto e dei cara com a enorme sacada que tinha ali, não contive um sorriso. Me aproximei da porta de vidro e vi a sacada da grande casa ao lado: era a sacada do quarto de Bella. Costumávamos conversar através dos vidros quando era noite, escrevendo com letras grandes em folhas de papel e mostrando para o outro de longe. Era esta sacada que eu pulava para escalar a dela, ou o contrário, quando os pais dela brigavam e ela precisava do meu abraço. É, o casamento dos dois nunca havia sido feliz, mas eu nunca pensei que chegaria a agressões físicas.

Meu Deus, se a minha menina já se assustava com as brigas verbais dos dois, imagina como foi a primeira briga física deles. Eu não estava aqui para Bella poder pular a sua sacada e escalar a minha, eu não estava aqui para recebê-la em meus braços e dizer que eu a protegeria de tudo. Porque eu a protegeria de tudo, sempre. Só que eu falhei justo quando ela mais precisava de mim.

Eu nunca mais falharia em proteger a minha menina. Nunca mais.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi, pessoas! :)**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês se situarem melhor na história. Espero que gostem! As reviews lindas foram respondidas por email (avisem se caso não tenham recebido a resposta). Muito obrigada! :)**

**Beijosssss,**

**Isa**


	3. Você pode sofrer agora

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo três: Você pode sofrer agora**

_Edward POV_

Já havia voltado a Chicago há duas semanas e notei que as mudanças não aconteceram apenas na família de Bella, mas na minha também. Estando de volta à convivência, percebi que Alice passava mais tempo na casa de Jasper com ele e Bella do que na nossa casa com os nossos pais. Quando ela ia almoçar com a família, pouco falava com a nossa mãe e ela, por sua vez, não parecia tão incomodada com o silêncio da filha. O meu pai parecia estar sempre pronto para acalmar os ânimos lá de casa: no momento em que a minha mãe começava a reclamar de algo, ele já arrumava alguma desculpa para tirá-la de casa e fazer ela ficar mais calma. Era como se ele soubesse que a briga ia acontecer se ele não a evitasse.

Eu queria muito sentar e conversar com o meu pai, entender o que estava acontecendo com todo mundo, mas eu não havia tomado coragem ainda. Era como que se eu fosse falar com ele sobre o assunto e ele me dissesse que na verdade todos estavam infelizes e cheios de problemas, tudo se tornaria real, e a imagem que eu levei comigo para a guerra das pessoas que eu amo felizes e em harmonia nunca tivesse existido.

- Hey, você! – Alice bateu de leve na porta do meu quarto. – Vim te buscar para o jantar de ensaio de casamento da Ângela e do Ben!

- Já estou pronto! – sorri, pegando o meu casaco na cadeira do computador e saindo com ela. – Mas eu pensei que a Bella que fosse passar aqui...

- Ela ficou presa na arrumação. – deu de ombros. – É muito importante para ela que esse casamento dê certo. Ela precisa garantir que a irmã dela esteja feliz.

- Como assim? – indaguei enquanto entrávamos no carro. – A Bella vai ir embora ou algo assim para ficar se preocupando com o futuro dos outros?

- Ela sempre quis que todos que ela ama ficassem bem. – deu a partida. – A diferença é que agora, com toda essa situação na família dela, ela quer deixar todos bem como uma forma de, sei lá, tentar acalmar um pouco as coisas.

- E enquanto isso ninguém se certifica se ela está bem, né? – suspirei. Alice não disse nada, apenas suspirou também. – O ensaio do casamento não deveria ser na casa dos pais delas? – perguntei. – É lá que a Angie vai se casar, não?

- Não. – disse. – Edward, você realmente acha que elas vão querer ter qualquer vínculo com aquela casa? Elas presenciaram brigas horríveis dos pais delas lá.

- Ok, ok. Já entendi! – passei as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso – Nada é fácil como antes.

- Sejamos verdadeiros: nem antes algo foi fácil para a família da Bella, maninho.

E Alice estava certa. Não tenho nenhuma lembrança de algum momento feliz daquela família. Ou os pais de Bella brigavam sem parar e ela fugia para a minha sacada e para o meu abraço, ou os dois simplesmente não se falavam, deixando as duas filhas sem atenção. Quantos Natais Bella e Ângela já passaram com a minha família só porque os pais delas estavam brigando e não fariam ceia. O problema agora é que as brigas de Charlie e Reneé não são mais apenas verbais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chegamos cedo ao ensaio do casamento. Era em um salão alugado e decorado para a ocasião.

- Eu disse mais para a esquerda, Jasper! – ouvi a voz da minha menina e a vi dando ordens a um Jasper pendurado em uma escada colocando uma faixa na parede. – Será que você não sabe a diferença entre direita e esquerda?

- Bells, você está muito chata hoje! – resmungou o nosso amigo.

- Eu disse que eu preciso que tudo saia perfeito! Inclusive a maldita faixa que você está pendurando! – brigou.

- Hey. – me aproximei. – Não grita muito com ele, que o Jasper pode chorar.

- Muito engraçado, Edward! – Jazz rolou os olhos do alto da escada.

- Oi, Edward. – Bella deu um pequeno sorriso ao me ver. – Que bom que vocês chegaram. Diz para a Alice que ela já pode tirar as flores da geladeira e começar a colocar nas mesas. Daqui a pouco todos já chegam e não tem mais perigo de elas murcharem antes disso. – saiu falando e se voltou de novo para Jasper. – Só mais um pouco para cima e vai ficar perfeito!

Resolvi ir dar o tal recado a minha irmã, já que vi que Bella não me daria atenção tão cedo.

- Alice, a Bella disse que você já pode tirar as flores da geladeira e por nas mesas.

- Ela está enlouquecida, né? – franziu o cenho.

- Completamente. – concordei um pouco preocupado.

- Vamos lá, me ajuda com a tal das flores, vai.

_Bella POV._

Tudo que eu mais queria nesse momento era que esse ensaio saísse tão perfeito quanto o casamento deve ser. A minha irmã merece que pelo menos isso dê certo, sem nenhuma adversidade pelo caminho.

- Está certo. – ajeitei o meu vestido azul marinho e dei uma última olhada no espelho. – Acho que está tudo pronto agora. – me virei para a minha irmã que estava deslumbrante no seu vestido verde esmeralda. – Você está linda, Angie.

- Oh, você também, minha irmãzinha! – me abraçou forte. – Estou tão feliz! Vou me casar com o homem que eu amo, finalmente!

- E eu estou feliz por você, maninha. – sorri. – Logo será o casamento de verdade e daí sim você vai ter motivo para rir de sobra!

- Hey. – Alice colocou a cabeça para dentro do banheiro do salão onde nós estávamos nos arrumando. – Vocês estão lindas, meninas. – sorriu. – Prontas? Já chegou todo mundo.

- Vamos? – estendi meu braço para a minha irmã segurar.

- Vamos. – envolveu meu braço com o seu e seguimos para a festa.

Ben estava esperando por nós logo na entrada. Dei um abraço nele e fui me sentar na mesa de Edward, Alice e Jasper.

- Nem sinal dos nossos pais. – murmurei enquanto batíamos palma para o casal de noivos.

- Eles devem ter se atrasado, meu amor. – Edward comentou e me assustei por ele ter ouvido o que eu disse.

- Sabe, você deveria parar de me chamar assim. – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido.

- Posso saber por quê? Desde que me conheço por gente te chamo assim. – respondeu da mesma forma.

- Você nunca vai conseguir uma namorada se você chamar uma outra pessoa de "meu amor". – desafiei.

- Eu pensei que eu estivesse falando com a minha namorada. – rebateu.

- Edward... – eu ia reclamar, mas fui interrompida pelo discurso de Ângela.

- Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês por terem vindo no ensaio do nosso casamento. – começou. – Todos vocês são muito especiais para mim e tenho certeza que todos acompanharam a minha história com o Ben, então é mais do que emocionante ter todos aqui. Mas eu tenho que confessar para vocês que existe uma pessoa que eu não saberia viver sem. – olhou para Ben. – Além de você, meu amor. – riu. – E essa pessoa é a minha irmãzinha linda, Bella, que sempre está comigo, que sempre está pronta para me fazer sorrir. – olhou para mim. – Eu te amo demais, irmã, e eu boto fé em você. – disse o nosso lema.

- Eu também. – gesticulei com a boca.

Todos bateram palmas e tomaram os seus lugares.

Eu estava inquieta. Cada um que começa a falar sobre os noivos não ganhava a minha atenção. Eu estava vidrada na porta. Nem sinal dos meus pais...

- Hey... – senti a mão de Edward no meu ombro. – Daqui a pouco é a sua vez de dar um discurso.

- E eles não chegaram. – bufei. – Que droga de amor é este que eles garantem ter pela gente, hein? – o encarei como se Edward pudesse ter tal resposta.

Ele simplesmente beijou a minha testa e manteve a mão fazendo carinho na minha coxa por baixo da mesa. Eu poderia reclamar, mas no momento eu precisava do seu toque para me manter um pouco sã.

- Tem alguma coisa vibrando... – Alice murmurou. Vi que era o meu celular.

- Mas que droga... – resmunguei, pegando a pequena bolsa que estava em cima da mesa, procurando o meu celular. – Não conheço este número... – disse. Quase não atendi, só que algo me dizia que era melhor não fazer isso. – Alô? – sussurrei me abaixando um pouco para não incomodar os discursos, já que sair iria chamar muita atenção. – Sim, é ela. – respondi.

A voz do outro lado da linha era suave, porém a notícia que me deu me bateu feito um soco no estômago.

_Edward POV_

Vi o rosto de Bella ir para um tom pálido e a sua expressão séria se tornar de pânico puro.

- Bella... – chamei.

Ela desligou e pude perceber lágrimas nos seus olhos, mas elas nunca caíram.

- Eu preciso falar com a Ângela. – falou com a sua respiração irregular. – Alice, diga que precisamos dar uma pausa. Eu preciso falar com a minha irmã. – dizia tudo rápido demais.

Mesmo sem explicações, a minha irmã viu que algo estava muito errado e falou para os convidados fazerem uma pausa do ensaio do casamento.

Quando Angie se aproximou de Bella com o rosto em confusão, todo o desespero da minha menina fez sentido.

- Angie, o hospital me ligou. – disse. – Os nossos pais sofreram um acidente vindo para cá. Eles estão sendo atendidos agora, devemos ir para lá.

Enquanto assistia à Ângela desmoronar nos braços de Ben, fiquei chocado ao ver que Bella não perdeu o controle um minuto sequer. A preocupação era evidente nas suas feições, mas era a determinação que realmente tomava conta. Só não sabia determinação para o quê.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em pouco tempo, o ensaio foi cancelado e eu, Bella, Ângela, Ben, Alice e Jasper chegamos ao hospital.

- A mãe e o pai de vocês chegaram aqui depois de sofrerem um grave acidente de carro. – começou a relatar o médico que nos atendeu. – O pai de vocês teve ferimentos leves e já está sendo encaminhado para um quarto onde ele ficará em observação.

- E a mamãe? – Ângela se apressou em perguntar.

- Ela chegou aqui com o seu coração sem bater. – relatou. – Nós trabalhamos nela por cerca de 30 minutos, demos todos os remédios que podíamos, mas infelizmente...

- Ela morreu. – Bella completou. A sua voz tão séria e fria que dava arrepios.

- Sinto muito. – o médico continuou.

Angie se agarrou em Ben chorando sem escrúpulos. Alice foi procurar algum lugar para colocar Ângela sentada e Jasper foi buscar água com açúcar ou algo que a acalmasse.

Já a minha Bella continuava estática no seu lugar, em pé no meio do salão do hospital. Meus olhos queimando em suas costas, esperando ela desabar para poder a recolher em meus braços.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela tomou uma forte respiração e voltou a se dirigir ao médico.

- Qual era o nível de álcool no sangue dele? – largou sem vacilar.

- Três vezes maior que o permitido por lei ao dirigir. – informou.

Bella deu um leve risinho encarando as próprias mãos. Ela não parecia surpresa.

- Eu posso vê-lo? – pediu.

- Claro, me siga.

Algo me dizia que deveria ir junto, e foi o que fiz.

Eu não sabia o que esperar no momento em que ela entrou no quarto onde seu pai estava. Me mantive na porta, cuidando cada movimento seu.

- Como você está? – perguntou ainda muito séria.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – Charlie Swan respondeu ainda com a voz um pouco grogue. Ele ainda estava bêbado.

- Pois a mamãe não. – Bella falou sem desviar o olhar do seu pai. – Ela está morta, Charlie. – ele bufou. – Parabéns, você finalmente conseguiu foder de vez as nossas vidas.

- Você está mentindo. – deu de ombros, mostrando cada vez mais a sua embriaguez.

- Era o que eu mais queria. – murmurou. – Para mim chega, Charlie. Faça o que você quiser com a sua vida. Você já arruinou as nossas permanentemente.

E saiu sem olhar para trás. Dei uma última olhada na figura bêbada e patética naquela cama antes de ir atrás da minha menina.

Cheguei à recepção e encontrei ela tomando as medidas para o funeral de sua mãe, assinando os papéis que tinham de ser assinados. Tudo com extrema _determinação_.

Ângela havia pedido para ir ver Renée. Bella não quis, tinha que resolver tudo para que a sua mãe tivesse o funeral que merecia.

- O que nós fazemos? – indaguei à beira do desespero a Alice e a Jasper.

- Ela vai ficar assim até ter tudo resolvido. – falou a minha irmã, enquanto olhávamos Bella de longe lidando com todas as burocracias. – Ela deixa todos sofrerem o quanto precisam, mas ela só se entrega quando vê que não tem nada que posso dar trabalho para os outros.

- Ela não precisa fazer tudo sozinha. – grunhi, indo em direção a Bella.

- Vocês têm o número da funerária? – a ouvi perguntar para o recepcionista.

- Você não precisa fazer isso agora, querida. – disse ele, mas ela não ouviu.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso, Bella. – falei pegando o papel que o recepcionista dava com o tal número.

- Não precisa. – avançou para pegar o papel de mim. Desviei.

- Precisa, sim. – retruquei. – Vá ver a sua mãe.

- Eu não quero ver ela morta. Quero me lembrar dela viva. – confessou com a voz fraca, olhando para baixo.

Afaguei seus cabelos, vendo alguma fragilidade ali finalmente.

- Então vá com Alice e Jasper tomar um café, sei lá. – beijei sua testa. – Você precisa parar um pouco, Bella.

Ela suspirou vencida e seguiu o meu conselho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Já passava das duas da manhã quando chegamos à mansão dos Swan. Ângela foi levada para casa por Ben, e Alice e Jasper foram para o apartamento dele arrumar tudo para Bella passar a noite lá. Porém, a minha menina resolveu que tinha que passar na mansão antes, e eu me ofereci para ir junto.

Quando parei meu carro na frente da grande casa que ela dividiu por tanto tempo com seus pais e sua irmã, Bella suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu não venho dormir em casa por, pelo menos, três meses. – contou encarando a imponente construção branca ao lado da minha casa com meus pais. – Se eu não tivesse deixado os dois sozinhos depois que Angie se mudou com Ben, eu poderia ter feito algo para prevenir o que aconteceu.

- Hey, hey! – virei seu rosto para me encarar. – Não ouse se culpar, Bella! Nem pense nisso. – mandei. Ela desviou o olhar.

- Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas da mamãe.

- Você não precisa fazer isso agora. – tentei.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser entrar, Edward. – me encarou. – Mas eu preciso fazer isso.

Saí antes dela do carro e abri a porta do passageiro para ela descer.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – garanti.

Assim que entramos na elegante e gigantesca sala de estar, Bella caiu nos seus joelhos chorando fortemente. Aí estavam as lágrimas.

Me ajoelhei com ela e a aconcheguei nos meus braços. Eu sabia que não tinha nada que poderia fazer para aliviar esta dor que ela tentou guardar só para ela. Beijei seus cabelos e a aninhei ao meu peito.

Eu deixaria ela sofrer o quanto precisasse, exatamente como ela fazia com os outros.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi, gente! :) **

**Espero que ninguém tenha ficado muito bravo com o que aconteceu neste capítulo, mas preciso que vocês entendam que isso tudo é essencial para a história. Não me matem por fazer a nossa Bella sofrer! =/**

**Muito obrigada a todas as reviews (ainda que poucas, devo admitir) e muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram e tal a fic. Vocês são uns amorecos! ;***

**Beijinhos,**

**até o próximo!**

**Isa**


	4. O poder do amor

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo quatro: O poder do amor**

"_Quero que desprendas de qualquer temor que sintas. Tens o teu escudo, teu tear. Tens na mão, querida, a semente de uma flor que inspira um beijo ardente, um convite para amar." _– Menina da Lua, Maria Rita.

_Edward POV_

- Você está gritando. – Bella disse para Alice. – Não grite.

- Ai, Bella! – a minha irmã continuou pulando no mesmo lugar. – Eu consegui o emprego que eu queria! – bateu palminhas.

- E a livraria inteira está te encarando. – rebateu. – Só não grite, está bem?

- Credo! – resmungou a baixinha. – Até parece que você não está feliz por mim.

- É claro que eu estou, Alice. – Bella suspirou, desviando olhar do caderno que trabalhava e olhando para ela. – Eu só estou tentando manter um ambiente calmo como uma livraria deve ser.

- Você está muito chata hoje. – Alice disse quase fazendo um beicinho.

- Alice, estamos todos muito felizes por finalmente você ter conseguido um emprego em uma boa companhia de dança. – falei, me afastando do balcão onde Bella estava e abraçando minha irmã pelos ombros. – Agora, menos energia, ok?

Ela simplesmente me mostrou a língua e se afastou indo em direção à Jasper que arrumava alguns livros em uma prateleira distante.

- Hey, mocinha. – voltei para o balcão, tentando chamar a atenção de Bella. – O que aconteceu, hein?

- Nada. – respondeu voltando a encarar o caderno onde anotava a numeração de alguns livros.

- Certo.

Um silêncio de alguns poucos minutos se instalou entre nós.

- Argh! – bateu o caderno no balcão. – O que é, Edward?

- Eu não fiz nada, Bella.

- Eu estou bem, caramba! – bufou. – Faz três meses que a minha mãe morreu, a Ângela não quer fazer o casamento por nada porque ainda não aceitou a morte dela, e hoje o Ben veio me dizer que o meu pai está sendo internado em uma clínica para reabilitação. – falou tudo de forma agitada, batucando aceleradamente o lápis no caderno.

- Eu tinha certeza que havia algo que estava te incomodando. – afirmei. – Bella, você sabe que é normal sofrer pela morte da sua mãe, certo?

- Ai, mas que droga! – passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Eu sou assim, ok? Eu não fico chorando toda hora pelos cantos, eu não quero ficar falando todo hora que a minha mãe morreu e eu também não quero parar a minha vida por causa disso! – terminou com o tom de voz alterado. – Eu não posso parar a minha vida, entende? EU NÃO POSSO! – gritou a última parte.

- E irrita você o fato de que a sua irmã fez isso, não é? – continuei com o meu tom de voz calmo. – Ela precisa de mais tempo que você, Bella. É normal, cada um tem o seu tempo para lidar com as perdas, com esses solavancos da vida.

- Eu... – respirou fundo. – Eu só acho que se a gente deixar a tristeza nos dominar, a gente vai estar deixando ele ganhar de novo.

- Ele? – perguntei confuso.

- Charlie. – respondeu. – Ele vai para esta tal clínica de reabilitação e daqui alguns meses vai ser solto, responderá o julgamento por dirigir bêbado e ter causado a morte da minha mãe em liberdade. – enumerou. – E nós? Vamos ficar sofrendo e sofrendo para ele nos ver ainda piores do que nos deixou? Não! Pela minha mãe que nunca fez nada e nunca aceitou a nossa ajuda, eu não vou parar. Eu não vou deixar ele terminar com todos nós assim. Não tão fácil.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – me aproximei para tocar seu rosto do outro lado do balcão. – Você se tornou uma mulher muito forte, minha menina. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. – declarei.

Ela sorriu pequeno, os olhos cheios de tristeza e cansaço, mas lá no fundo eu podia perceber esperança.

- Eu vou te ajudar nesta batalha. – prometi. – Chega de lutar sozinha, Bella.

Ela apenas suspirou enquanto me encarava. Aquele ar de "eu sei que você realmente quer fazer isso, mas eu também sei que você vai desistir logo" tomando conta de suas feições.

E aí estava a minha missão de vida: provar para Bella o poder que o amor tinha.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Ai, caramba! – ouvi Bella resmungar da cozinha americana do apartamento de Jasper.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei indo em direção ao balcão e percebendo que ela havia se cortado com a faca. – Espera, coloque na água e faça pressão. – dei a volta e a ajudei.

- Eu estou bem. – disse. – Só está ardendo um pouquinho. – suspirou, retirando a mão da água da torneira. – Vou no banheiro pegar um curativo. – e saiu.

Soltei o ar pesadamente. Alice havia dado a ideia de um jantar só nós quatro para comemorar o seu emprego novo como professora de dança e também para animar Bella – claro que esta última parte a minha menina não sabia.

Terminei de cortar os tomates que Bella estava cortando antes e comecei a fazer o molho. Meus pensamentos sempre nela.

- Parece que você aprendeu a cozinhar na guerra. – a sua voz suave falou atrás de mim.

- É, parece que sim. – ri baixo.

- Eu vou colocar a massa no fogo, então. – avisou, pegando o pacote. – Alice e Jazz já devem estar voltando do mercado. Logo poderemos jantar.

Ficamos em um silêncio estranho. Mais uma vez. Desde quando isso acontecia entre nós?

- Sabe... – começou com o tom de voz baixo, ajeitando a massa na panela. – Eu sei que vocês não querem só comemorar o emprego novo da sua irmã.

- Bella... – me virei de frente para ela, pronto para explicar o quanto nos preocupávamos com o seu bem estar.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – sorriu pequeno. – Eu estou precisando ser animada mesmo. – deu de ombros. – Estou começando a me tornar uma companhia chata, não estou?

Sorri para ela, largando a colher que ainda mexia o molho, e peguei suas mãos.

- Você nunca vai ser uma companhia chata. – depositei um beijo na sua testa. – Acredite, tudo o que eu mais queria nos últimos anos longe de vocês era ter a sua presença novamente.

- Mesmo sendo uma filha da puta com vocês às vezes? – indagou, encostando sua testa na minha. Ri.

- Mesmo sendo uma filha da puta, Bells. – levei uma mão para o seu rosto e afaguei sua bochecha. – Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. – me abraçou forte, beijando lateral do meu pescoço. – Obrigada por isso.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Jasper, você está me assustando. – falei enquanto o meu amigo dançava feito um índio bêbado pela sala.

- Vamos lá! Requebrando o esqueleto, galera! – disse, mexendo os quadris ao som de uma música que tocava no rádio.

- Requebrando o esqueleto? Ele disse isso mesmo? – Bella falou, sentada ao meu lado no sofá.

- Pronto! Mais uma taça de vinho saindo! – minha irmã veio da cozinha com duas taças. – Vocês não querem mesmo?

- Não, Allie, a coca está ótima! – falei e mostrei meu copo com o líquido.

- Você pode beber se quiser, Edward. – Bella falou baixinho para mim. – Eu não me importo de ser a única a não beber. Na verdade, eu não bebo há muito tempo.

- Eu sei. – apertei de leve seu nariz, provocando um risinho seu. – E eu não quero beber, ok?

- Sim, senhor!

- Bella! Vem! – Alice, que já se requebrava junto com o namorado, chamou. – Você dança tão bem!

- Não, não, não. – se apressou em responder. – Eu não danço há muitos anos, Alice. Você sabe disso.

- Eu não estou pedindo para você dançar "O Lago dos Cisnes" aqui, menina! – ralhou a baixinha. – Mas agora que eu sou professora de dança, eu quero que você volte a dançar ballet!

- Eu estou bem aqui, vocês estão me divertindo muito! – garantiu. – E eu não pretendo voltar a dançar, Alice.

Minha irmã apenas rolou os olhos, voltando a dançar com Jasper.

- Você não gosta mais de dançar ballet, princesa? – perguntei me voltando para ela.

- Não. – deu de ombros. – Eu continuo achando lindo, mas o meu negócio são os livros mesmo. Eu quero ver se consigo um bom emprego com os meus estudos de literatura para poder entrar de sócia com o Ben na livraria.

Permaneci quieto, admirando cada traço dessa menina que eu conhecia tão bem e que ainda me surpreendia. Ela tinha planos sólidos para o futuro, ela era capaz de enfrentar tudo que viesse. E um sentimento de orgulho e felicidade me tomou, era como se eu estivesse falando com uma das pessoas mais incríveis que alguém poderia conhecer. E eu estava: Bella tem o poder se sentir tudo mais que os outros e de saber lidar com cada sentimento de forma forte e determinada. E por mais que ela não quisesse que assumíssemos um relacionamento – o que eu faria mudar -, ela me ama. A pessoa mais incrível do mundo me ama. Motivos de sobra para lutar contra tudo e todos pela sua felicidade.

- Edward? – sussurrou, tocando a minha barba por fazer. – Você está com os olhos mareados.

Sorri, a trazendo para mais junto de mim no sofá e plantando um beijo casto nos seus cabelos.

- Você me emociona, minha menina. – declarei baixinho, com a voz abafada pelo seu cabelo com cheiro único de flores.

Bella não falou nada, apenas se aconchegou a mim.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Bella POV._

- Não esquece de trazer os sabonetinhos para mim! – falei quando Alice e Jasper saíam.

- Pode deixar, Bellinha! – disse a baixinha, rindo maliciosamente. – Nos vemos amanhã!

Os dois foram embora e eu me atirei no sofá rindo dos meus amigos.

- Afinal, onde é que eles vão? – indagou Edward da cozinha americana, terminando de lavar a louça.

- Sério que você não entendeu? – retruquei. – Ai, ai... Esses anos na guerra te deixaram muito ingênuo, Edward. – brinquei.

- Como assim? – parou em pé na minha frente, o pano de prato ainda em mãos.

- Eles foram passar a noite no motel, criatura! – contei, rindo ainda mais.

- E você pediu para trazerem os sabonetinhos do motel para você? – gargalhou.

- É a minha recompensa por ficar cuidando da casa. – disse tentando manter um ar sério.

Edward gargalhou ainda mais.

- Oh meu Deus! A minha irmã foi para um motel! – largou, parando de rir de repente.

Foi a minha vez de gargalhar.

- Eu disse que você voltou muito ingênuo! – apontei novamente.

- Ah, é? Eu voltei ingênuo, foi? – jogou o pano de prato no chão, um sorriso pecaminoso aparecendo no seu rosto. - Será que eu preciso refrescar a sua memória, Isabella Swan?

E antes que eu abrisse a minha boca, Edward já tinha me deitado no sofá e se colocado sobre mim.

- Edward...

- Shiii. – colocou um dedo nos meus lábios. – Eu vou te mostrar quem é o ingênuo aqui.

E tomou meus lábios em um beijo nem um pouco calmo, mas forte e cheio de desejo. Meu coração acelerou e um arrepio no meu baixo ventre se fez presente. Ah, tanto tempo sem isso... Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo sem sentir os seus toques no meu corpo? A sua língua brincando na minha boca? Eu estava me entregando, eu sabia que sim. Não havia como eu não me deixar ser amada por Edward ali mesmo, sem restrições. Usando toda a nossa saudade para aumentar o nosso desejo pelo outro. E toda a vez que seus dedos me acariciavam, toda vez que os nossos sexos se encontravam, era como se não só o meu físico se fortalecesse, mas também a minha alma. Qualquer sensação de vazio que ainda existia dentro de mim foi suprida a cada estocada, a cada 'eu te amo' em meio aos nossos gemidos.

Acabamos no tapete da sala, suados e enroscados um no outro. Ele permanecia dentro de mim ainda que estivéssemos sem nos mover por alguns minutos. Sua cabeça repousada entre meus seios, eu acariciando seus cabelos cor de bronze.

Era isso.

- Por favor, não vai embora. – pedi, sentindo todo o peso das minhas palavras.

Edward se desencaixou de mim, me fazendo fechar os olhos pela falta que o seu corpo no meu já me fazia.

- Olha para mim. – ouvi sua voz pedindo. Obedeci. – Nem quando eu estava no outro lado do mundo, vendo todos os tipos de tragédias e passando pelos piores perigos, eu me senti longe de você, minha menina. – deu um risinho baixo e afastou os meus cabelos suados do meu rosto. – Eu realmente não sei o que acontece aqui, e eu sei que não existe mais esse negócio de amor verdadeiro ou romance entre os casais. Só que... A gente é mais que isso. – sorri, entendendo perfeitamente as suas palavras. – Como eu disse: eu não sei o que acontece aqui, mas é algo tão puro e forte o que nós construímos ao longo das nossas vidas que não tem fim. É impossível ter fim. Entende?

- Mais do que você imagina, meu amor. – pude sentir as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos quando o meu peito explodiu em alívio por me permitir dizer as palavras seguintes. – Fica comigo. – me sentei e Edward fez o mesmo.

- Sério? – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso tão lindo e sincero.

- Eu estou aqui, despida de corpo e alma – abri meus braços, enquanto as lágrimas caíam. – Te dizendo que você pode me chamar de namorada, de noiva, de esposa, do que você quiser! – ri em meio ao choro. – Mas fica comigo. Fica comigo, Edward.

Os nossos corpos nus se chocaram em um abraço ansioso, e nos beijamos sofregamente. Eu estava me libertando.

- Eu vou cuidar de você da maneira que você merece. – prometeu com o rosto banhado pelo choro. – E nós vamos sobreviver a este mundo, minha vida. Nós vamos conseguir.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Olá! :)**

**Bem, parece que a nossa Bella não está mais sozinha, não é?**

**Galera, quem for Guest e for comentar, lembrem de colocar o nome! :)**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me fazem muito feliz e me dão muita inspiração também.**

**Grande beijo para vocês!**

**Isa**


	5. Abismo

**Capítulo dedicado à Thay. C que deixou uma review linda dizendo me acompanhar desde sempre. Fiquei muito feliz com as tuas palavras! Obrigada mesmo! :)**

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo 5: Abismo**

_Edward POV._

Ainda que tudo estivesse bem comigo e com Bella, a minha relação com a minha família andava de mal a pior. Tirando a minha irmã, pouco falava com meu pai e minha mãe. Acabei passando a maior parte do meu tempo na livraria com os meus amigos e Bella, onde eu arrumei um emprego temporário como balconista da cafeteria que tinha na livraria. Meu pai nunca parava em casa, minha mãe permanecia trancada no seu atelier de pintura e Alice estava morando definitivamente com Jasper e Bella, que também se mudou de vez para o pequeno apartamento de dois quartos do meu cunhado.

Acordei com a mansão vazia e suspirei. Olhei para a sacada do meu quarto e não pude deixar de me sentir mal ao ver a sacada do quarto de Bella, na mansão ao lado, sem ninguém, assim como todo o restante da sua casa. Fazia algumas semanas que haviam descoberto um testamento da mãe de Bella e Ângela onde ela deixava uma grande quantia de dinheiro que ninguém sabia que ela guardava para elas e a casa no nome de Bella. Quando se casaram, foi o multimilionário pai de Renée que deu a mansão para o casal e o imóvel permaneceu no nome dela. Todo o tramite legal estava sendo feito, mas a minha menina ainda não sabia o que fazer com a casa.

Desci as escadas ainda usando a minha calça de moletom e camiseta e fui direto para o piano da sala. Sentia falta da música no tempo em que fiquei na guerra. Sempre toquei piano e violão e isso acabou se tornando parte de mim. As poucas vezes que eu encontrava um piano para tocar nos lugares em que ficávamos eram a minha alegria no meio de tanta coisa ruim.

- Está aí outra coisa que senti saudade. – ouvi a voz de Bella e parei de dedilhar as teclas do piano. – Continua! Faz de conta que não estou aqui. – sorriu ao sentar ao meu lado. Sorri também e voltei a tocar alguma melodia, tudo no improviso.

- Então, - comecei ainda tocando – quer dizer que agora eu tenho uma namorada que espia o que estou fazendo? – brinquei.

- A porta da frente estava aberta. – se defendeu, o olhar brincalhão. – E eu decidi o que vou fazer com a casa e com a parte do dinheiro deixado pela minha mãe a mim.

Parei novamente, virando meu corpo para ela.

- E o que você vai fazer? – pedi curioso.

- Vou usar o dinheiro para montar uma ONG na mansão para ajudar mulheres vítimas de violência doméstica. – contou, um sorriso brilhante nos lábios.

- Nem pensar!

Nós dois nos assustamos com a voz de minha mãe no alto da escada.

- Mãe?

- Você não vai fazer uma ONG aqui no lado da minha casa! Sabe-se lá que tipo de gente você colocará para dentro disso! – falou com a voz enojada. Arregalei meus olhos em surpresa.

- Mãe, o que é isso? – me levantei e fui em sua direção, que já descia as escadas. – De onde veio essa ideia?

- Oras, você deveria perguntar para essa sua amiguinha de onde _ela _tirou essa ideia descabida de criar uma ONG aqui no lado da nossa casa!

- Namorada, mãe! A Bella é minha namorada. – elevei um pouco a voz. Toda essa cena da minha mãe estava me deixando mais nervoso ainda. Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo e eu não tinha noção do que poderia ser.

- Ah, é? – riu um tanto debochada, parando em frente ao sofá.

Olhei para Bella que continuava sentada no banco do piano e senti uma espécie de calafrio na espinha ao constatar que ela não estava surpresa com as coisas que Dona Esme falava.

- Edward, eu vou indo. – se levantou calmamente. – Nos vemos na livraria, está bem? – depositou um beijo no meu rosto. – E, ah! – parou ao passar pela minha mãe. – Não se preocupe, Dona Esme. Ainda tenho que resolver muita burocracia antes de fato abrir uma ONG ao lado da sua casa. – e saiu.

Minha mãe se limitou a bufar e se jogar no sofá.

- Olha só, meu filho, vou te dizer uma coisa. – começou. – Tudo bem que você e a sua irmã sempre foram amigos das Swan e do Hale, mas, por favor, chega com essa historinha de amor de infância, de sei lá mais o quê! – deu um tapa no ar como se não fosse nada.

- Espera aí! – me exaltei, parando em sua frente. – O que diabos está acontecendo nesta casa? – passei a mão pelo cabelo extremamente desconfortável. – Tudo bem que você nunca foi muito educada ao tratar os meus amigos, só que tem muito mais acontecendo por aqui! – joguei meus braços para cima. – Por que o papai nunca está em casa? Por que Alice saiu de casa? Por que você se mantém trancada no seu atelier boa parte do dia? Por que ninguém mais se fala? Como vocês não ajudaram a Bella, a Ângela e a mãe delas quando todo esse pesadelo ficou evidente? Elas moravam aqui do lado! Fomos vizinhos a vida toda! O que está acontecendo, caramba!? – minha voz se elevou mais do que gostaria e acabei sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Meus batimentos acelerados, minha respiração irregular. Todas as incertezas geradas e guardas desde que cheguei pulando peito a fora.

- Chega disso, Edward Cullen! – ralhou como se eu tivesse sete anos. – Você sabe muito bem que a vida não é perfeita. Pare de querer consertar todo mundo, de entender todo mundo! Mas que saco! – e se levantou, subindo as escadas correndo.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Tudo bem. Era a hora da verdade.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Oi, maninha! – cumprimentei assim que entrei no apartamento de Jasper. – Sozinha?

- Sim, sim. – respondeu, indo para a cozinha americana. – Bella está ajudando Ben a organizar um lançamento de livro que terá hoje à noite na livraria e Jasper resolveu abrir mão da folga dele para ajudar Rose a atender aos clientes. – contou. Assenti. – Suco? É de laranja com cenoura. – sorriu ao mostrar a jarra com o líquido alaranjado que servia no seu copo.

- Não, obrigado. – agradeci, sentando no sofá. – Alice, eu queria conversar com você.

- Hum. – murmurou, sentando ao meu lado com o copo na mão. – Aquela casa está um inferno, não é? – disse diretamente.

- Parece que sim. – concordei, minha mão já indo para o meu cabelo bagunçado. – O que está acontecendo? – a encarei profundamente. – Eu já indaguei a mamãe e ela se fez de louca, o papai nunca está em casa para a gente conversar... Me diz, Alice, o que está acontecendo?

- A mamãe e o papai não estão mais juntos. – largou.

- Desculpe? – devolvi completamente em choque.

- Um ano depois de você ir para a guerra, mamãe arranjou outro cara e largou o papai. – falou, olhando fixamente para o seu copo. – Eu sei, eu sei. Ninguém te conta nada, ninguém te contou sobre Bella e ninguém te contou sobre a nossa família, – se virou para mim – mas você precisa entender que você estava na guerra! Correndo perigo a todo instante, vendo coisas terríveis e sem poder voltar facilmente. Nós só não queríamos te prejudicar, só isso.

Respirei fundo, coloquei meus cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiei minha testa em minhas mãos.

- Por que eles ainda moram juntos? – meu cérebro dando um nó. – Você disse que ela largou tudo! – a olhei.

- Ela voltou para casa meses depois. – tomou seu suco. – Simples assim: apenas voltou para casa.

- E você não sabe por quê?

- Não. – negou. – Eu só sei que o papai me disse para aceitá-la de volta, que ela precisava da gente. – deu de ombros. – Durante muito tempo eu tentei saber o que aconteceu, mas nenhum dos dois abre a boca. Agora vivem como você está vendo: na mesma casa, só que estão sempre separados, nunca se falam, papai nunca em casa...

- E a mamãe nunca mais teve ninguém? O cara nunca mais apareceu ou algo assim? – perguntei, era muita informação para mim.

- Acredito que não. – respondeu. – Ela só fica no atelier e nada mais. – parou e pegou uma das minhas mãos. – Maninho, você já contou para mamãe que você e Bella estão namorando?

- Sim. E ela não reagiu nada bem.

- Pois é. – brincou com os meus dedos. – Se ela nunca gostou dos nossos amigos, de um tempo para cá o ódio por Bella só aumentou.

- E por que motivo? – será que havia ainda mais coisas que não sabia?

- Também não sei. – se levantou, indo para o balcão da cozinha. – Na verdade, nem sei se existe um motivo certo. Às vezes parece que a mamãe só achou em Bella um alvo para todas as suas frustrações.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, encostando no encosto do sofá.

- Eu estou me sentindo como se eu tivesse saído de uma guerra para entrar em outra. – disse.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Eu estava de folga da cafeteria da livraria também, mas prometi a Bella que a buscaria no final do seu expediente. A conversa com Alice ainda ecoava na minha cabeça quando entrei na enorme livraria, fazendo o sininho da porta de entrada tocar.

- Eu vou ler o seu diário para todo mundo se você não parar, Rosalie! – ouvi a voz de Bella vindo do andar de cima, descendo as escadas. Ela ria divertidamente. Me encostei no balcão e fiquei ouvindo a conversa das duas.

- Oras! Você sabe que eu estou certa! – a loira rebateu rindo ainda mais. – Não precisa esconder, Bells!

- Esconder? Esconder o quê, diabo? – a minha menina respondeu, as duas chegando ao andar de baixo. – Eu sou a pessoa mais pura desse estabelecimento, está bem?

- Eu tenho duas palavras para você: sexo selvagem! – largou Rose apontando o dedo para Bella.

- Ah, falou a virgem indefesa! – deu tapa na bunda de Rosalie. – Emmett já sabe o trabalho que você dá?

- BELLA!

- Você que começou!

- Vocês estão realmente discutindo a vida sexual de vocês em plena livraria? – perguntou Jasper, se aproximando com uma pilha de livros. – Vocês têm sorte que quem chegou foi o Edward e não um cliente. – apontou com a cabeça para mim.

- Edward! – Bella se virou, finalmente percebendo que estava ali. Tenho certeza que minha expressão era de divertimento puro.

- O expediente acabou, Jasper. – Ben disse vindo do depósito dos fundos. – Deixe as meninas falarem do que quiserem. – riu.

- Eu posso falar da vida sexual de vocês também. – Bella deu de ombros como se estivesse falando algo muito normal. – Sabe, você namora a minha melhor amiga – apontou para Jazz. – e você é noivo da minha irmã. – apontou para Ben. – Eu sei detalhes, acreditem.

Não me segurei e dei uma boa gargalhada.

- Não te esquece, Edward: a sua irmã é minha namorada. – Jasper me ameaçou.

- Ai, Senhor! – Rosalie jogou os braços para cima. – Como vocês são pervertidos. – rolou os olhos.

- Nós? – Bella riu.

- Isabella...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – levantou as mãos em rendimento.

- Então, o Emmett está chegando aí. – falou a loira – Alguém topa tomar um drinque em algum lugar?

- Sim! – Jasper falou de imediato. – Vou ligar para Alice.

- Eu vou para casa ficar com a Angie. – Ben se desculpou. – Ela ainda está muito... – parou de falar ao olhar para Bella.

- Eu sei. – a minha menina suspirou. – Eu estou cansada, Rose. Vão vocês! Eu vou para casa.

- Eu te levo, meu amor. – disse.

- Vou só pegar as minhas coisas!

- Duas palavras: sexo selvagem. – disse Rosalie rindo sem parar, levando todos nós a rir junto.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Você podia dormir aqui esta noite. – convidou Bella enquanto terminávamos de lavar a louça do nosso pequeno jantar. – O meu quarto tem espaço para nós dois.

- Eu sei que sim. – tentei sorrir, alisando os seus cabelos antes de ir para a sala e me sentar no sofá. – Vem aqui, vem. – chamei com a mão. – Eu estou precisando conversar com você.

- Eu achei que você nunca fosse falar. – disse, se sentando ao meu lado. – Vamos para o quarto, vai. Conversamos lá. – sorriu de leve, me pegando pela mão.

Me sentei na cama de casal enquanto Bella tirava a sua roupa, ficando apenas com suas roupas íntimas.

- Me deixe só colocar uma camiseta. – avisou, jogando uma calça de moletom cinza em minha direção. – Você deixou aqui na última vez.

Me livrei das minhas calças e da minha camiseta, ficando apenas com a calça de moletom. Bella, já vestida com uma enorme camiseta escrito "Chicago", se sentou na minha frente na cama. Seu semblante sério, porém sereno.

- Você deve estar cheio de perguntas sobre o motivo da sua mãe me tratar tão mal hoje de manhã. – começou com a voz baixa, olhando para as próprias mãos. – Pode fazer todas. – me encarou seguramente.

Suspirei. Eu estava cansado de toda essa turbulência.

- Vem cá. – me recostei na cama e abri meus braços a sua espera. – Fica aqui pertinho.

Ela se aconchegou em mim, me permiti aspirar o seu cheiro antes de começar a falar.

- Eu falei com a minha irmã hoje. – contei. – Ela me contou tudo que está acontecendo lá em casa, com os meus pais.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou. Senti que estava hesitante.

- Bella? – abaixei meu rosto para o dela. – Tudo bem você não ter me contado. Eu já entendi que vocês só queriam me manter em segurança.

- Ás vezes eu acho que nós escondemos coisas demais de você durante esses anos, Edward. – confessou. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu não quero me prender em ficar pensando como seria se vocês tivessem me comunicado de tudo que acontecia com todos vocês. – afirmei, fazendo carinhos no seu braço que se mantinha firme abraçando a minha cintura. – Eu só preciso saber se ainda tem alguma coisa que eu não sei, meu bem. – levantei seu queixo para me olhar. – O que aconteceu entre você e a minha mãe?

- Você sabe que ela nunca gostou muito de mim e do Jasper. – se sentou, seus olhos nunca desviando do meu olhar.

- Sim, Dona Esme nunca foi uma pessoa de muitos amigos. – concordei. – Mas ela nunca tinha te tratado mal daquele jeito!

- É meio engraçado, na verdade. – riu sem humor. – Eu era que deveria ter raiva dela e tratá-la mal.

- Como assim? – pedi um tanto nervoso.

- Teve uma briga dos meus pais. – suspirou. – Foi uma bem feia, bem séria. – percebi sua voz vacilar e comecei a me arrepender de ter perguntado qualquer coisa.

- Bella... – peguei sua mão. – Você não precisa...

- Tudo bem. – me interrompeu. – A questão era que eu estava sozinha em casa com eles. Ângela havia ido viajar com Ben, já era bem tarde da noite quando começou. – brincava com os meus dedos. – Eu podia ouvir o barulho das coisas quebrando e dos gritos da minha mãe. Ele estava muito bêbado. – respirou fundo. – Eu me desesperei, lembrei o desastre que tinha sido chamar a polícia e ter que passar por toda a negação da minha mãe. Então, eu pulei a varanda do meu quarto e fui bater na casa dos seus pais pedindo ajuda.

- Eles ajudaram, certo? – eles tinham que ter ajudado!

- O seu pai não estava em casa, eles já estavam separados. – continuou. – Ai, Edward...

- O que aconteceu? Você pode me contar. – assegurei.

- Eu vi a sua mãe na janela, mas ela nunca abriu a porta para mim. – falou. Ofeguei apavorado. – Eu não sei por quê. Ela simplesmente não quis ajudar. Foram os vizinhos da frente que me socorreram.

- Por que ela fez isso? A minha mãe nunca foi tão insensível assim! – neguei com a cabeça, levantando da cama e começando a andar pelo quarto.

- Desde então ela nunca mais me cumprimentou ou falou comigo sem ser para reclamar ou brigar. – deu de ombros. – Parece que ficou com raiva de mim, não sei. Alice já tentou conversar com ela, só que tudo que a sua mãe faz é ficar na defensiva, falar coisas ruins de mim até a sua irmã explodir e elas brigarem. – parou de falar.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Eu ando criando muitas brigas na sua família, não é?

- Hey, hey, hey! – me sentei na cama novamente, pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Eu sei onde você quer chegar e eu não vou permitir que você se culpe por qualquer coisa que aconteça de ruim na minha família!

- Eu só queria entender também. Só isso.

- Droga! – larguei irritado, me jogando deitado. – Que diabos é este abismo entre eu e vocês?

- Não fala assim! – implorou, se deitando ao meu lado, suas mãos em meu peito. – Não existe nenhum tipo de abismo entre nós dois ou entre você e a sua família. É só um desentendimento. – tentou.

- Não tem mais nada que eu deva saber? – indaguei, virando meu rosto para o seu. Negou com a cabeça. – Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – afirmou. – A partir de agora eu não tenho mais motivos para te esconder qualquer coisa. – garantiu, me abraçando e pousando sua cabeça no meu ombro. – Eu não corro mais o risco de te perder naquela guerra. – a abracei de volta.

- Nós somos um time, meu amor. – falei. – Chega de esconder coisas, chega de viver separados, chega de sermos sozinhos.

- Eu te amo.

Suspirei ao apertá-la ainda mais nos meus braços.

- Eu também, minha menina. Eu também.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Olá, olá!**

**Sim, levei um tempinho para postar dessa vez, mas é que estou em final de semestre e não tenho muito tempo livre. Mas não se preocupem! Só tenho mais uma semana de aula e então férias. Portanto, logo eu volto com um ritmo bom de postagens para vocês entenderem toda essa confusão que é a vida desses dois.**

**Ah, e não fiquem com raiva da Esme, não. Quando tudo for realmente explicado ela não vai ser tão megera assim... Eu acho.**

**Enfim! Hoje vai sem resposta de review, está bem? Pouco tempo, mas muito obrigada por todo o carinho! Vocês são lindas!**

**Beijos,**

**Isa**


	6. A Maior Verdade

**1Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo 6: ****A maior verdade**

_Bella POV_

- Ângela, de que adianta vir com esta história agora, hein? – perguntei um tanto nervosa.

- Tudo isso que está acontecendo com a nossa família, Bella. – minha irmã pegou as minhas mãos e me levou para sentar no sofá de sua casa. – A nossa família precisa ficar unida.

- Angie, nós nem sabemos onde ela está! – retorqui.

- Nós procuramos! – afirmou. – Bella, hoje em dia não é tão difícil assim encontrar alguém.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Edward e Ben vieram dos quartos e cortaram a nossa conversa.

- Realmente, Ben, o apartamento de vocês é muito bom! – Edward disse animado. – Se o apartamento disponível neste prédio for tão bom quanto, alugarei certamente.

- Você vai mesmo sair de casa, Edward? – indagou minha irmã.

- Vou, sim. – disse. – Não adianta, Ângela, não tem mais espaço para mim naquela mansão gigantesca.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ter uma boa conversa com o seu pai antes. – alertei novamente.

- Eu vou ter. – garantiu. – Mas eu quero achar um bom lugar primeiro.

O telefone da casa deles tocou, e Ângela levantou para atender.

- Então, Bella, alguma novidade da casa dos seus pais? – perguntou Ben, sentando no sofá enquanto Edward se sentava na poltrona ao lado.

- Parece que semana que vem eu já posso ir lá assinar os documentos que passa a casa definitivamente para o meu nome. – suspirei. – Eu ainda não acredito que a minha mãe tenha feito esse testamento e guardado tanto dinheiro assim. Parecia que ela sabia que tudo isso não ia acabar bem.

- Era da clínica onde o papai está. – avisou a minha irmã ao desligar o telefone e se aproximar.

- Ah. – disse, pegando a minha bolsa e levantando. – Vamos, Edward? Nós ainda temos que encontrar o corretor para vermos o apartamento.

- Bella... – Ângela tentou.

- Não, Angie. – cortei. – Eu não quero saber. – a olhei firme para confirmar o que queria dizer. – E nós temos que ir.

- Bem, eu deixo vocês saberem se ficarei com o apartamento aqui no prédio. – Edward disse. – Tchau, nos vemos mais tarde. – desejou quando saíamos.

- Tchau. – Ben disse, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

Edward pegou a minha mão no caminho para o elevador.

- Você não deveria ter tratado a sua irmã assim. – bronqueou.

- Eu só falei a verdade. Eu não quero saber dele.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A maldita foto. Se não fosse por esta maldita foto na revista de moda que Alice trouxe, eu teria esquecido da conversa que tive com a minha irmã.

A modelo parecia tanto com ela... Se não fosse pelos cabelos avermelhados e os olhos verdes... E tantos anos sem vê-la...

- Bella! - a voz de Jasper me despertou. – Criatura, estou tentando falar com você faz tempo!

- Desculpa! – me apressei a fechar a revista e colocar embaixo de um livro. – Estava pensando nos cálculos do final do mês.

- Deixa isso para o Ben. – disse. – Aqui. – me entregou uma lista em um papel. – Essas são as encomendas de livros que chegaram hoje de manhã. Você pode ligar para quem encomendou e avisar da chegada?

- Claro que sim. – peguei o papel.

O sininho da porta tocou e Jazz foi atender o novo cliente. E eu voltei para os meus pensamentos sem fim. _Maldita fotografia..._

_Edward POV_

- Aqui está, Srª. Pope, um suco de laranja fresquinho! – disse à senhora entregando o seu suco. – Qual a leitura de hoje?

- Shakespere. – respondeu. – Estou relendo toda a obra para uma palestra que darei em alguns dias.

- Isso que eu chamo de um ótimo trabalho! – sorri.

- Você nunca pensou em estudar Literatura?

- Não. Fui para o exército muito cedo, com pouco mais de dezoito anos. Voltei faz meses. – contei.

- Oh, um militar! – sorriu. – Parabéns pelo trabalho, meu jovem. Isso que é um belo trabalho!

- Obrigado. – agradeci.

- Meu amor, tem um telefonema para você ali no balcão da frente. – Bella avisou, colocando a cabeça para dentro da divisória que separava a livraria do café. – É o Emmett. – sorriu, saindo.

- Sua namorada? – perguntou a senhora.

- Sim. – confirmei bastante orgulhoso.

- Linda ela. Sempre que venho aqui está sempre sorrindo e tratando os clientes muito bem. – elogiou.

- Ela é linda, sim. Em todos os sentidos. – concordei bobo. – Vou ir ali atender o telefonema rapidinho, qualquer coisa a Maggie pode te ajudar.

Quando me aproximei da recepção Bella estava falando com Emmett no telefone.

- Sim, Emmett, eu já chamei ele. – falou com a voz um tanto tediosa. – Hey! Olha o abuso! – riu - Cara, se você disser isso mais uma vez eu vou contar para Rose, hein? E você sabe que ela pode ser bem ciumenta. – sorriu ao me ver. – Pronto, o seu amigo chegou. Vou passar para ele, grandão. Tchau para você. – me entregou o telefone. – Emmett disse que eu tenho uma voz sexy. – riu.

- Hey, nada de dar em cima da minha garota, Emmett McCarty! – falei, brincando, assim que coloquei o telefone no ouvido.

- _Mas é verdade! A voz da Bella é bem sexy, cara!_

- Tudo bem, vai. Eu estou trabalhando. Desembucha logo o que você quer. – disse ainda rindo.

- _Seu corpo nu._ – largou e eu gargalhei. – _Está bem, sério. Vai ter uma festa hoje à noite na casa de uma amiga da Rose. Eu queria saber se você e a Bella não queriam ir junto, eu sei que não vou conhecer ninguém por lá._

- Você está pedindo para eu e Bella entrarmos em uma festa de penetras? – Bella me encarou assim que ouviu seu nome.

- _Não, né? A amiga da Rose disse que nós podíamos levar quem quiséssemos. _

- Só um minuto. – afastei o fone e me dirigi a Bella. – Bella, o Emm quer saber se não queremos ir a uma festa com ele e a Rose hoje. É de uma amiga dela e ele não quer ficar sozinho.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem. – deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, Emmett! – voltei a falar. – Nós vamos.

- _Ótimo!_ – comemorou – _Passamos na casa da Bella às 20h para pegar vocês._

- Certo. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei. – Nós não precisamos ir, viu? – falei para ela.

- Eu sei. – sorriu. – Não tem problema, vamos.

- Tudo bem. – beijei sua testa. – Preciso voltar para a cafeteria. – fui me afastando. – Eles passam às 20h para nos pegar na sua casa! – avisei.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Já era tarde quando eu e Ben terminamos de fechar a livraria. O movimento tinha sido intenso.

Encontrei Bella sentada no meio fio da calçada em frente à livraria, fumando um cigarro em silêncio.

- Fazia tempo que não via você fumando. – observei, sentando ao seu lado na calçada.

- Eu deveria parar de vez, eu sei. – tragou. – Mas o que eu posso fazer se isso realmente me acalma? – mostrou o cigarro queimando entre seus dedos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Não. – respondeu prontamente. – Pelo menos não hoje, não agora. – deu um riso sem ânimo.

- A vida anda sendo dura com você, princesa. – afaguei seus longos cabelos. – Essa que é a verdade.

Bella virou o rosto em minha direção, jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando em cima. Sorriu um tanto serena.

- Eu acho que agora que tudo parece mais calmo, o cansaço anda me tragando. – confessou. – Foi tanta coisa ruim junta, tanta coisa ruim acontecendo por tanto tempo, que eu não sei viver sem esperar por mais coisas ruins. E isso cansa. – esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. – Muito.

Bufei. Era desgastante demais ver a minha menina assim.

- Você sabe que tudo que eu mais queria era poder tirar toda essa dor de você. – afirmei

Bella levou sua mão ao meu rosto, ainda com o seu sorriso sereno.

- Sabe, eu não queria que você se envolvesse em toda a loucura da minha vida, mas confesso que foi a sua volta que não me fez desistir para sempre.

- Desistir para sempre? – ecoei.

-Deixa para lá. Eu não fiz nada contra mim mesma, Edward. – beijou meu rosto e se levantou, ficando em pé na minha frente. – O que não significa que eu já não tenha pensado. – disse com a voz mais baixa.

Me coloquei de pé, segurando firmemente seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

- Você nem brinca com isso. - sibilei.

- Calma... – envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- É bom mesmo. – praticamente mandei. Ela riu.

- Eu te amo. – me beijou devagar. – Agora vamos! Temos uma festa para ir.

_Bella POV._

Rosalie me divertia. Ela conseguia ser uma das mulheres mais lindas existentes e não perder a capacidade de ser engraçada e autêntica. Nada nela era de boneca. E Rose me fazia rir. Muito.

- Vamos lá! Adivinhe essa, Bellinha! – dizia completamente bêbada, em cima da mesa de centro da casa da amiga dela, imitando pessoas para eu adivinhar. – Vamos, não é difícil! – colocou as mãos nos joelhos e começou a requebrar a bunda. – _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear President..._ – arrastava ainda mais a sua voz na tentativa de ser sexy.

- Marlyn Moroe! – gritei.

- Boooaaa! – apontou para mim e piscou um olho. Gargalhei.

Rose continuou com suas mímicas, e eu me afastei, ainda rindo, para procurar Edward naquela imensa casa da amiga de Rosalie.

- Hey! – um cara forte me cercou. – Vamos dançar?

- Não, não. – recusei, tentando ser educada. – Eu já estou acompanhada. – e tentei seguir, mas ele ainda gritou quando me afastava.

- VADIA!

- Mas o que... – Edward ouviu o cara e se preparou para ir para cima dele.

- Não! – o impedi colocando uma mão no seu peito. – Não vale a pena.

- Bella...

- Deixa, vai. – me aproximei, sabendo que nada como o calor do meu corpo para distraí-lo. – Esse tipo de homem não merece nem raiva, amor. – encostei levemente meus lábios nos seus. – Não concorda? – sussurrei.

- U- hum. – gaguejou antes de tomar meu corpo ferozmente contra o seu e devorar os meus lábios.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Eu ainda não estou bem com a forma como aquele cara te tratou. - Edward disse quando estávamos no seu mais novo carro indo para casa.

- Infelizmente, eles existem. – suspirei, me acomodando no banco do carona. – E isso pode ser muito assustador. Nós mulheres temos que saber nos cuidar.

- Isso não é justo. – apertou o volante. – Faz tempo que existe a igualdade entre os sexos.

- Mas parece que ainda há muitos que não sabem disso. – levei minha mão até sua nuca e comecei a fazer carinho ali. – Mas... Para onde estamos indo? Você não ia me deixar em casa? – estranhei.

- É exatamente isso que estou fazendo. – sorriu.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edward parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Ângela e Ben.

- Você... – o entendimento tomou conta de mim.

- Eu fechei o negócio. – tirou as chaves do bolso da calça. – E essa é a sua chave, porque esse apartamento é nosso.

- Nosso? – repeti.

- Sim. – sorriu ainda mais. – Eu quero que você venha morar aqui comigo.

- Eu vou dividir o aluguel com você. – afirmei.

- Como se você fosse aceitar o contrário. – revirou os olhos.

- Passa essa chave para cá. – peguei a chave. – Eu aceito. – sorri.

Edward saiu do carro, abriu a porta para mim e me levou em direção ao prédio, segurando minha mão firmemente.

- Então, vamos ver o nosso apartamento.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Estávamos os dois deitados no chão da sala ainda sem nenhuma mobília, em cima de uma manta estendida ali. Nada nos cobria, era pele com pele e o som baixo das nossas respirações.

- Você me assusta. – sussurrei, desenhando pequenos círculos no seu peito nu.

- Como assim? – indagou, a sua mão alisando os meus cabelos.

- Você coloca qualquer parede que eu tenha construído para o chão. – confessei.

- E isso te assusta?

- Muito. – encaixei meu rosto no seu ombro.

- E isso é bom? – perguntou.

- Não sei. – coloquei meu corpo inteiro no topo do dele. – Acho que sim. – encarei seus olhos verdes.

- Acha? – fez uma careta. – Que ótimo. - ironizou. Ri, passando a mão no seu cabelo desgrenhado.

- Você me faz bem. – comecei, beijando seu maxilar, descendo para o seu pescoço. – _Muito _bem. – fui curvando meu corpo e levando meus lábios pelo seu peito e antes que pudesse avançar mais, Edward me parou, levantando meu rosto para encará-lo.

- Eu faço você _feliz_? Pelo menos um pouco?

E vi ali, naquele olhar que eu tanto amava, não só o amor descomunal que sabia que Edward tinha por mim, mas também uma leveza de _dor_. Desviei meu olhar do seu momentaneamente, ri um riso baixo e tristonho e levantei a cabeça para encará-lo mais uma vez.

- Era isso que eu queria evitar quando decidi não te contar nada sobre o meu pai antes. – me afastei, levantando do chão e do seu corpo e vestindo sua camisa branca, sem fechá-la.

- Isso o quê? – se sentou.

- Essa dor que você sente por tudo que eu tive que passar, por tudo que eu passo. – o olhei em pé, ele sentado ainda. – Acho que isso me deixa mais triste do que se você sentisse pena de mim como todos os outros sentem.

Edward se colocou em pé, seu corpo completamente nu, e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Eu te amo. De verdade. – seus olhos brilharam nos meus. – E é claro que eu sofro quando você sofre. Eu queria poder sentir todas as dores que você sente ou vai sentir no seu lugar, Bella.

- Por quê? – minha voz saiu como um fio, meus olhos com lágrimas prontas para cair. – Por que você me ama tanto? – completei quase inaudivelmente.

- Você sabe que essas coisas de amor não têm muita explicação. – riu e me abraçou, minha cabeça repousou no seu peito e aproveitei para aspirar o seu cheiro. – Mas por mais impossível de acontecer que isso seja na vida da gente, eu te amo desde que você nasceu.

- Você tinha meses. – respondi com a voz abafada pelo seu peito e minha voz carregada.

- Pois eu já te amava! – riu ainda mais. – O que eu quero dizer, minha menina, – trouxe meu rosto para perto do seu. – é que eu não lembro de um tempo em que não tenha te amado. E se todo esse amor me traz um pouquinho de dor às vezes, é só porque ele é muito grande. – limpou as últimas lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Eu só não queria que você sofresse por mim, só isso. – aproximei meu nariz do seu.

- A felicidade que você me dá é muito maior que qualquer momento ruim que eu tenha que enfrentar com você. – fechou a mínima distancia entre as nossas bocas.

O abracei forte, segurando firmemente a sua nuca.

- Eu te amo, Edward.

E era isso. Não importava o meu pai, a minha família desconjuntada ou a maldita fotografia que vi na revista. A minha maior verdade era o amor de Edward Cullen.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Olá!**

**Desculpem o sumiço, mas eu estou lutando com o FF para postar. Está difícil mandar os documentos :( Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas a página não entra direito no meu computador.**

**Bem, mas estou aqui! Prometo me esmerar para não atrasar mais as postagens!**

**Reviews respondidas por e-mail e para aquelas que não tem conta o meu MUITO OBRIGADA, vocês (todas – com ou sem conta) são umas queridas por arranjarem tempo para dar um oi por aqui :) Obrigada! Obrigada!**

**Um bom ano para vocês! E nos vemos loguiiinho :)**

**Beijo,**

**Isa**


	7. Despudorados

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo 7: ****Despudorados**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_ Eu alta no salto você me alcança_

_ a cama pequena você se encaixa_

_ no frio de fora você me agasalha_

_ e no calor dos corpos você me incandesce._

_ Duro no pau_

_ doce no olhar_

_ puro nos sonhos e calculista nos planos_

_ Menino no meu abraço_

_ homem imenso no toca-fitas do carro._

_ Vagabundo pela cidade_

_ e na intimidade meu amor_

_ e na intimidade, meu_

_ e na intimidade, eu._

_ - __**Maria Rezende**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Edward POV_

Foi inevitável sorrir ao acordar e sentir todo o corpo de Bella grudado atrás de mim. Uma perna sua estava por cima da minha coxa e seus seios prensados nas minhas costas enquanto suas mãos faziam um aperto forte no meu abdômen. Podia sentir seu respirar na minha nuca.

Me limitei a passar uma das minhas mãos pela sua perna que estava sobre a minha, sentindo aquela pele macia e alva que eu tanto amava. Se teve uma coisa que eu e Bella nunca tivemos um com o outro foi pudor com os nossos corpos. Depois da primeira vez que nos vimos nus, quando ainda éramos dois adolescentes inexperientes, nunca mais tivemos problemas em aparecer sem roupas na frente do outro. Na verdade, era a maneira como ela andava pelo nosso apartamento de forma despreocupada e completamente descoberta que me passava muito mais que um sentimento de erotismo. Era um sentimento de familiaridade, de conforto, de felicidade. Éramos nós dois vivendo na nossa bolha, sem pudores, sem barreiras. Só nós dois. Algo que eu tinha certeza que nunca seria capaz de compartilhar com outra pessoa que não fosse a minha menina na mesma intensidade.

- Feliz natal, bonitão. – ouvi sua voz grogue de sono dizer um pouco antes de plantar um beijo na minha nuca.

- Feliz natal, lindeza. – dei um aperto na sua coxa. – Você tem certeza que não quer ir na ceia que Ângela e Ben irão dar?

- Tenho. - senti seu corpo se afastar. Me virei para encontrá-la esticando todo seu corpo. – Mas se você quiser ir na ceia da casa dos seus pais...

- Eles nem irão fazer ceia, Bella. – falei olhando para o teto.

- Por que nós não podemos ter famílias civilizadas e normais, hein? – repousou seu queixo no meu peito. – Isso iria facilitar muito as nossas vidas, não acha?

- Ninguém disse que a vida é feita para ser fácil. – toquei a ponta do seu nariz com meu dedo. – Vamos levantar, hein? Não vamos a ceia nenhuma, mas também temos que preparar a nossa!

- Eu deveria ficar com medo? – fez um careta.

- Talvez. – ri, a trazendo para perto e beijando seus lábios. – Hum. – resmunguei quando nos separamos. – Sabe o que eu estava lembrando?

- Não? – respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

- Eu estava lembrando que você tocava muito bem piano. – terminei de falar e ela se levantou.

- Ih, nem vem! – se colocou de pé. – Você que é o músico da relação. – fez um gesto apontando para ela e para mim. – Aliás, tudo que eu aprendi foi com você, então...

- E você ainda se lembra? – me sentei, a puxando para mim pelas pernas, a fazendo ficar em pé no meio das minhas.

- Sim? – sua atenção já estava voltada para a minha boca na altura do seu sexo.

- Você se lembra ou não? – falei com a minha boca bem perto do seu ventre, quase lá.

- No momento... – seus pêlos arrepiaram e eu soltei um riso baixo, fazendo mais uma vez minha respiração bater na sua pele delicada. Um gemido. – Sério, Edward...

- Vem cá... – ri, a jogando na cama, parando em cima dela. – Alguém quer ser agradada, então?

- Você que provocou... – disse com a sua respiração já irregular. Desci uma mão até o seu ponto e o senti pingando. Sorri presunçoso. – Nossa, já? – o olhar que ela me deu me assustaria se eu não soubesse exatamente o seu desejo.

Comecei a plantar beijos pelo seu pescoço e ir descendo enquanto os meus dedos massageavam seu clitóris. Sentia seu corpo se contorcendo embaixo de mim e sabia que quando eu fizesse o que planejava isso iria ser pouco. Quando cheguei no meu objetivo final, minha respiração batendo vagarosamente nas suas entradas, rocei a minha barba por fazer na parte interior de suas pernas já abertas e prontas para mim da maneira que sabia que ela gostava. Mais um gemido.

E o meu celular tocou. Parei no lugar.

- Nem... pense... nisso. – suas mãos já estavam nos meus cabelos. – Aí embaixo, Cullen. Aí embaixo.

Ri, esquecendo completamente o telefone.

- Sim, senhora. – falei antes de me afundar nela.

E o corpo contorcendo entre gemidos de antes? Não foi nada.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Bella POV._

- Sim, Emmett. – confirmei sentada no sofá enquanto abotoava alguns botões da camisa branca de Edward que joguei por cima do meu corpo depois de um, digamos, precisado banho. – Não, Emmett. – neguei.

- O que ele quer? – ouvi Edward indagar da cozinha. Ele que estava preparando o café (almoço) de hoje.

- Boa pergunta! – respondi. – Sim, eu estou ouvindo você, Emmett. – continuei com um tom tedioso.

- Hey! Não gostei desse tom tedioso, mocinha. – ralhou no outro lado da linha, afastei o telefone para encará-lo séria como se ele pudesse me ver. Coloquei de volta no ouvido. – Eu estou aqui te pedindo ajuda no presente da Rose. Você deveria me tratar melhor.

- Você ligou cinco vezes para o Edward só porque você precisava de ajuda no presente da Rose? – ele tinha atrapalhado o meu estupendo sexo com o meu namorado gostoso cinco vezes porque ele queria um presente para namorada dele?

- O quê? Você que é a amiga dela! Aliás, eu não tenho seu número. O que me faz lembrar que Edward não me atendeu cinco vezes e... – parou. - Oh, eu atrapalhei aquele sexo matinal, não foi?

- Cinco vezes.

- Mas o Ed não atendeu igual.

- Algo me diz que ele tinha uma distração melhor, Emmett. – revidei.

- Ah, claro. – ficou quieto um pouco. – Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Vá em frente! – sabia muito bem que não adiantava dizer não.

- Aquela primeira vez que eu liguei, o telefone foi atendido, mas eu acho que por acidente...

- Ah, eu acho que tinha caído no chão... – respondi já com medo do que viria a seguir.

- Pois é, você estava gemendo realmente alto. – comentou como se não fosse nada. O que eu fiz? Gargalhei. – O que ele estava fazendo, hein?

Gargalhei mais ainda. Ah, esse amigo que o Edward arranjou na guerra.

- Oral. – contei, ainda rindo. A cabeça de Edward surgiu na mesma hora na porta da cozinha com um rosto assustado. – Esse seria um bom presente para Rose! – completei, rindo ainda mais.

- Claro! – falou animado por ter achado algo para "dar" para Rosalie. – Mas só isso?- gargalhei ainda mais, já deitada no sofá e limpando minhas lágrimas de riso. Edward sentado na mesinha de centro me encarando um pouco assustado. O que me fez rir ainda mais.

- Você pode dar o que você quiser para ela nesse sentido, Emm. Na verdade, uma transa de natal deve ser completa, você sabe bem que não é certo parar no oral. – ditei como se estivesse ensinando alguma matéria para uma turma de escola. – Dê isso, uma transa completa, repita quantas vezes a minha amiga coelha quiser, e aquele par de brincos que eu te mostrei na última vez que fomos ao shopping. – terminei enrolando o fio do telefone nos dedos e rindo quando Edward colocou as mãos no rosto para rir também.

- Perfeito! – comemorou. – Obrigado, Jingle Bells! Você é a melhor namorada de melhor amigo que eu já conheci. Feliz natal para vocês!

- Feliz natal, Emmett. Feliz natal. – desliguei balançando a cabeça. – Ele me chamou de Jingle Bells. – contei encarando o meu namorado.

- Esse é o Emmett! – riu. – Sério, essa deve ter sido a conversa mais engraçada que eu já presenciei na minha vida.

- Vai ver é por isso que ele disse que eu sou a melhor namorada de melhor amigo que ele já conheceu. – ri. Edward gargalhou.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sorrindo.

- Pelo o que exatamente? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Por nunca deixar de ser você. – apontou para mim. – Não importa o que aconteça, você vai sempre ser a minha menina sem papas na língua que consegue colocar um sorriso no meu rosto sem nem ao menos tentar.

- Edward... – levei minha mão ao seu rosto sorridente.

O telefone ao meu lado começou a tocar.

- Ih, atende. – passei o aparelho para ele. – Já chega de falar de sexo com Emmett.

- Alô? – atendeu ainda risonho. – Ah, oi, Angie. Ela está, sim. Só um pouquinho. – me passou o telefone. – A sua irmã. – se levantou. – Vou terminar de fazer o almoço. – saiu.

- Feliz natal, irmã. – desejei assim que coloquei o fone no ouvido.

- Feliz natal, Bella. – seu tom parecia choroso. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Você não vai vir mesmo para a ceia? – perguntou com a voz mais baixa.

- Não, Ângela, não vou. – falei firme, eu sabia que ela iria querer me persuadir a mudar de ideia, mas eu não iria.

- Mas é o nosso primeiro natal sem a mamãe, Bella. – argumentou, a voz ficando mais pesada.

- Eu sei disso, acredite. Eu sei. – joguei minha cabeça para trás, encostando no sofá, soltando o ar dos pulmões. – Ben está aí com você, certo?

- Claro que sim. E os pais dele também virão. – contou.

- Então eu não vou mesmo, irmã. – reafirmei. – Eu preciso ficar longe de qualquer tempo em família por hoje. – esfreguei meu rosto com uma mão. – Mas eu prometo que irei no almoço amanhã, ok? Daí trocamos os nossos presentes e tudo mais.

- Se você quer assim... – largou um pouco desdenhosa.

- Angie, eu me dôo todo o santo dia para vocês todos. – ditei. – Pelo menos na noite de natal eu mereço fazer o que eu quero.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – resmungou. – Feliz natal novamente.

- Feliz natal. – repeti. – E eu boto fé em você, mocinha.

- Eu também, Bella. Eu também. – suspirou. – Até amanhã, tchau.

- Tchau. – desligou.

Me joguei de cara nas almofadas.

- Está na mesa! – a voz de Edward falou. – E você tem a bunda mais linda do mundo. – não consegui não rir, um riso abafado pela almofada.

- Obrigada. – virei meu rosto para ele que sorria divertido para mim. Me olhei e percebi que a camisa que usava havia subido deixando todo a minha bunda exposta. Revirei os olhos rindo e saí do sofá caminhando em direção a cozinha. – O que temos, chefe?

- Panquecas! – respondeu animado. Ri de novo, plantando um beijo nos seus lábios.

- Perfeito.

Nos sentamos confortavelmente na pequena mesa da nossa cozinha. Eu com uma perna no seu colo, e uma conversa agradável entre nós dois. Como sempre foi.

- Você se lembra daquela vez que você quebrou o braço? – indaguei.

- Qual das vezes? – riu.

- A que Alice te deu um encontrão e você escorregou de meias escada abaixo. – expliquei.

- Lembro. – sorriu. – A Alice achou que tivesse me matado. – gargalhou.

- Sim, e foi para a minha casa berrando que você tinha caído da escada e morrido. – completei, balançando a cabeça ainda incrédula com a loucura da minha amiga. – Que susto que eu levei...

- Eu aprontava muito, né?

- Nossa! E como! – sorri. – Alice também tinha das suas. – me levantei para colocar os pratos na pia.

- Espero que os nossos filhos puxem você, então. – comentou.

Congelei por um momento, agradecendo por estar de costas para ele. Terminei de arrumar a louça suja e me sentei quieta na mesa.

- Bella? – me chamou, sua mão na minha.

- Quer que eu faça café? – desconversei.

- Não precisa... – negou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ficou estranha de repente...

- Eu? – me pus de pé. – Claro que não, Edward. – fui saindo da cozinha.

- Hey, hey, hey... – me puxou pelo braço, fazendo meu corpo chocar com o seu. – Me fala. – seus olhos verdes me perfurando.

- Talvez... – mordi meu lábio inferior. – Talvez eu não queira ter filhos.

- Tudo bem... – abraçou a minha cintura. – E eu posso saber por quê?

- Não é óbvio? – me afastei. – Eu nunca conseguiria ser uma boa mãe.

- Bella! – ralhou.

- É verdade! – rebati. – Edward, nenhuma criança merece ser posta na família maluca que eu tenho para oferecer. – me exaltei. – Um avô bêbado? Uma avó morta por irresponsabilidade do avô? Uma mãe que tem de cuidar de todos e mal consegue fazer isso?

- Não fala assim... – tentou tocar meu rosto, mas eu fui para trás.

- É sério. – pontuei. – Não dá. Eu nunca conseguiria ser uma mãe, não uma digna de ser chamada de boa pelo menos. – minha respiração já estava irregular.

Ele não falou mais nada, ficou parado onde estava. Soltei o ar, limpei as poucas lágrimas que teimaram em cair.

- Desculpa. – corri até Edward, me agarrando em seu pescoço. – Eu não quis ser rude.

- Deixa disso, Bella. – senti seus braços me circundarem. – Está tudo bem. – beijou meus cabelos.

- Você queria saber se eu ainda toco piano. – comecei, minha voz abafada pelo seu peito. – Eu nunca mais toquei, na verdade.

- É mesmo? – me afastou um pouco para me olhar. – Por quê?

- Não sei, acho que foi mais uma coisa que eu perdi a vontade de me dedicar. – dei de ombros, caminhando para a janela do apartamento. As ruas estavam movimentadas naquele início de tarde em Chicago.

- Assim como a dança. – o ouvi falar atrás de mim.

- Eu só dançava por causa da Maria... – parei de falar. As lembranças – as recentes e bem antigas – me atingindo.

- Ela nunca mais deu notícias mesmo? – perguntou.

- Não. Mas... – me virei para ele. – Ângela está pensando em procurá-la agora. Ela acha que a família deve ficar reunida.

- Ela deveria pelo menos saber da morte da mãe de vocês... – falou com a voz cautelosa.

- A Maria foi embora de casa quando tinha quinze anos. – me encostei na janela. – Eu e a Ângela éramos as suas irmãs mais novas que estavam passando pelas mesmas dificuldades que ela! – pontuei. – Ela foi embora, sem deixar um número de telefone e disse na carta que foi porque não aguentava mais as brigas dos nossos pais. – rolei meus olhos. – Se ela soubesse o quanto ficou pior... – devaneei. – Eu vi uma foto em uma revista, no mesmo dia em que a Angie cogitou ir procurá-la, e parecia tanto ela. – encarei o chão. – Só que eu tinha onze anos quando ela foi, ela era uma adolescente, já se passaram dez anos... Eu nem sei se eu ainda consigo reconhecer a Maria. – confessei.

- Você tem vontade de procurá-la?

- Não sei. – admiti. – Mas eu juro que se a modelo da revista não tivesse a cor dos olhos diferente e o cabelo ruivo... Ah, sei lá. – joguei meus braços para cima. - No final, ela estava certa em ir embora logo. Agora estou eu aqui tendo que ver a minha família acabar de vez sem poder fazer muita coisa.

- Bella... – se aproximou, seu corpo parando na minha frente, suas mãos nas minhas. – Você não acha que está na hora de fazer uma visita ao seu pai? – sua voz saiu quase baixa.

- Eu? – me assustei. – Não! Quer dizer... – larguei suas mãos e caminhei até o sofá, me sentando. – Eu nem tenho o que falar com ele.

- Pois eu acho que você tem. – teimou.

- Edward, eu não quero brigar com você. – alertei, minha voz cansada.

- Tudo bem. – se sentou ao meu lado. – Mas pense no assunto, está bem?

Apenas assenti.

Um silêncio ficou no ar.

- Edward? – chamei, olhando para as minhas mãos.

- Sim?

- Se um dia eu tivesse filhos, certamente você seria com quem eu gostaria de ter. – falei com a minha voz saindo quase como um sussurro.

Ele se limitou a me abraçar e beijar minha testa.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Edward POV._

O dia de véspera de natal se passou sem grandes ceias ou comemorações. Passamos o dia nos lembrando da nossa infância, conversando sobre o mundo, vivendo o nosso mundo particular. Bella precisava se abrir, mesmo que pouco, e eu precisava ouvir.

As horas passaram com a minha menina ora nos meus braços ora caminhando apenas com a minha camisa pelo nosso apartamento. Era fácil estar ali mesmo que não havia nada de fácil na nossa vida.

Acordei sozinho na cama, me assustei. Olhei o relógio ao lado e mostrava ser três da manhã. Me sentei, passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Volta a dormir, meu amor. – a voz de Bella ecoou atrás de mim. Virei meu rosto e a vi nua parada na porta.

- Vem para cama, então. – pedi. Ela sorriu de leve e se aproximou.

Me deitei de barriga para cima e logo senti todo seu corpo em cima do meu. A abracei forte ao perceber seu rosto inchado por um choro recente.

- Só me lembrei dela, mas já passou. - me disse baixinho, dando o assunto por encerrado. – Obrigada pela companhia de hoje. – beijou me peito.

- Obrigado você.

Bella nunca me contou que lembranças da sua mãe a fizeram chorar naquela noite, como também nunca mias comentou da irmã mias velha que havia desaparecido no mundo há uma década. Ela havia voltado a ser aquela que guarda tudo, mas as suas mãos me apertando firmemente me mostravam que, para mim, ela sempre seria sem segredos, sem medos. Ela sempre seria despudorada, me transformando completamente despudorado para ela. De corpo e alma.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Bastante Bella e Edward para vocês :) E então? Entenderam quem é a mulher misteriosa que a Ângela quer procurar?**

**Ai, gente, eu não gosto muito de fazer isso, mas as reviews estão tão pouquinhas comparada a quantidade de gente que está acompanhando :x Deixem um comentário sobre o que estão achando, por favor! :D**

**Beijos, e até a próxima!**

**Isa**


	8. A dor que nunca passa

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo 8: ****A dor que nunca passa.**

"_**Bruises fade, father, but the pain remains the same. **__(Os hematomas somem, pai, mas a dor ainda continua a mesma) __**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid. **__(E eu ainda lembro como você me dava tanto medo) __**Strenght is my mother for all the love she gave. **__(Força é a minha mãe por todo o amor que ela deu)__** And every morning that wake I look back at yesterday. **__(E cada manhã que eu acordo, eu olho para ontem)__** And I'm ok.**__ (e eu estou bem)__**" – I'M OK, Christina Aguilera.**_ (música escrita pela cantora sobre a época em que sua mãe era vítima de violência doméstica por seu pai)

_Bella POV._

Edward estava certo. Eu tinha que conversar com o meu pai, dar um fim em tudo isso. Porém, parada aqui, na frente da clínica de reabilitação onde ele estava sob custódia, eu não sinto que tenha forças.

Já lutei muito na minha breve vida e não tenho medo das muitas batalhas que certamente virão, mas dentro deste imponente prédio branco estava o meu maior medo: o meu pai.

Charlie já teve seu tempo sóbrio, tempo onde dava para se viver em casa. Tempo onde, mesmo com seu temperamento forte, nós cinco – eu, Ângela, mamãe, papai e Maria – éramos uma família. Só que esse tempo foi breve e já passou há muitos anos. Agora o que tenho é a dura realidade na qual o meu pai é o responsável pelo acidente de carro que matou a minha mãe e por um número terrível de agressões que eu e minha irmã presenciamos. Eu tenho uma família aos pedaços na qual um pai está preso, uma mãe morta e uma irmã que foi embora há tanto tempo que nem faz parte da minha vida mais.

Respirei fundo. Estava sozinha nessa, pedi para Edward e Ângela não virem comigo. Essa era a minha batalha.

- Eu vim ver Charlie Swan. – informei na recepção. Uma mulher gentil sorriu para mim.

- Você deve ser Isabella Swan, a filha dele. – assenti. – A sua visita estava marcada. – assenti novamente. Não conseguia falar muito. – Ele está no jardim.

Ótimo. Jardim, lugar público. Vou precisar de toda a atenção necessária para não acabar criando uma cena. Eu prometi que seria apenas uma conversa, e será.

- Ali está ele. – a mulher me apontou da porta que dava para a imensidão verde que cercava a clínica. – Você tem meia hora.

Espero não ficar tanto tempo.

- Obrigada. – agradeci.

Enquanto ela se afastava, eu tomava ar. Avistei meu pai sentado sozinho em um banco, de costas para onde eu estava. Sua roupa era toda branca, uniforme do lugar.

Dei dois passos e parei. Eu não ia conseguir.

Peguei meu celular na bolsa e, me escondendo atrás de uma árvore próxima, disquei o número de Edward. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

- _Bella?_

- Eu sei que disse que eu tinha que fazer isso sozinha, mas eu não posso, Edward. – confessei, a minha voz estrangulada.

- _Me escuta: se você não quiser fazer isso agora, tudo bem. Talvez não seja o seu tempo mesmo. Só que você terá que fazer isso algum momento, meu amor. Você não pode continuar vivendo com essa raiva entalada na sua garganta. Você precisa dessa conversa, você precisa de respostas. _– a sua voz era calma e clara em cada palavra.

- Eu odeio saber que você está certo nisso. – disse, minha garganta queimando de vontade de chorar. – Mas eu não sei se posso. A dor é muito grande ainda.

- _E ela não vai passar. Você sabe._ – o tom gentil, mas firme.

- Eu não vou conseguir agora. – a lágrimas caíram, a minha voz afogada. – Eu sei disso, não vou conseguir.

- _Bella, venha para casa. _ – pediu. – _Talvez não seja a hora mesmo. Venha para o nosso apartamento, vou estar esperando por você aqui._

- Tudo bem. – respirei fundo, tentando controlar o meu pranto. – Eu já vou.

- _Isso._ – suspirou. – _E Bella?_

- Sim?

- _Eu te amo._

- Obrigada. – disse com um soluço, desligando logo em seguida.

Me encostei no tronco da árvore, tentando me acalmar. Era isso? Eu ia dar para trás? Arrisquei uma olhada para ele de longe. Sim, eu ia.

Enxuguei meu rosto e fui embora.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Cheguei em casa cansada. Vi que não havia ninguém na sala, mas não me importei em chamar por Edward, apenas me joguei no sofá. Eu precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem, entender o que havia acontecido. Eu precisava achar dentro de mim uma coragem que eu não sabia se tinha.

Pude ouvir as vozes de Edward e Ângela vindo do corredor. O nosso apartamento não era muito grande, então eles não precisavam gritar para eu poder ouvi-los.

- Eu não sei se consigo, Edward! – a voz da minha irmã parecia desesperada. – Eu quero muito me casar com Ben, quero muito seguir minha vida, mas eu não sei se vou conseguir com a nossa família do jeito que está!

- Ângela, você precisa entender que você deve seguir em frente mesmo com tudo isso. – Edward tentava acalmá-la.

- Se ao menos a Bella falasse com papai...

Me coloquei de pé no mesmo instante. Toda a minha covardia estava fazendo com que a minha irmã não conseguisse continuar com a sua vida. E tudo que eu mais desejava era que Ângela fosse capaz de ser feliz novamente.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí do apartamento antes que eles tivessem tido a oportunidade de notar a minha chegada.

Estava na hora de parar de fugir.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Desta vez eu apenas acenei com a cabeça para a recepcionista da clínica que me apontou novamente o jardim. Ele não havia saído de lá.

Respirei fundo e segui reto em sua direção, determinada. Meus pés pararam logo atrás dele que ainda estava sentado no mesmo banco, sozinho.

- Achei que você nunca fosse vir. – sua voz parecia conformada. Segurei o ar.

- Eu também achei que nunca viria. – afirmei.

- Vai ficar aí? – ele indagou sem se virar. Soltei o ar preso e dei a volta no banco, sentando ao seu lado.

- Como você está? – perguntei, olhando para frente e nunca para ele.

- Você realmente quer saber?

- Não.

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós, e eu pensei que talvez nunca conseguisse ter uma conversa com meu pai. Nos minutos que ficamos calados, me empenhei a procurar nas minhas memórias alguma longa conversa de pai e filha que tivéssemos tido. Não consegui encontrar nenhuma.

- Eu vou ir a julgamento daqui a alguns meses. – quebrou o silêncio. – Pensei que ficaria apenas nesta clínica me tratando, mas parece que não será tão fácil assim...

- Fácil? – ri sombriamente. – Isso foi uma coisa que você nunca deixou a minha vida ser. – desabafei. – Charlie, você tem alguma dimensão do estrago que causou? Que causa? – encarei seu perfil.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. – falou sem virar o rosto. – Eu não queria que Renée tivesse morrido naquela noite.

- Mas você quis enfiar o seu pulso na cara dela e deixar marcas nos seus braços toda a vez que você fez isso, não? – minha voz não se exaltava. Ela era um fio de pura raiva.

- Eu...

- Eu era a filha mais nova. – meus olhos queimavam com as lágrimas que queriam cair. – Eu era a _sua _filha mais nova! – acusei. – Você nunca pensou como era para mim me trancar no banheiro com a minha irmã esperando que a briga acabasse logo? Ou ter de fugir para a casa dos Cullen pela sacada?

- Eu perdia a noção por causa da bebida. – seu olhar firme na sua frente.

- Você perdia a noção, Charlie, e eu perdia uma irmã que resolveu ir embora de casa aos quinze anos de idade, e eu perdia um lugar para se chamar de lar. – me levantei, parando na sua frente, tentando fazer com me olhasse, inutilmente. - E eu perdia a confiança nas pessoas, e eu perdia a vontade de amar alguém, e eu perdia a minha mãe... E eu perdia meu pai! – meu rosto molhado e vermelho transparecia todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento. Seus olhos desviavam para algum ponto atrás de mim. – Você se importa? Você se importa de ter feito o que fez com a nossa família? Com a gente?

Charlie não falava nem se mexia.

- A minha mãe pode nunca ter tido a coragem de te denunciar. – meu dedo apontava no seu rosto. – Mas agora acabou, Charlie, acabou! Que você vá para julgamento! Que você passe anos trancado nesta clínica! – joguei meus braços para cima. – Não me interessa, porque aconteça o que acontecer eu vou estar seguindo a minha vida, juntando os cacos que vocês deixou a nossa família e convivendo com a maldita dor que você plantou permanentemente em mim. – parei de falar com a respiração irregular.

O seu silêncio e forma como nunca me encarava me irritaram ainda mais. Bufei e comecei a seguir o meu caminho para longe dele.

- Vocês contaram para a Maria? – parei de andar. - Da morte de Renée?

- Como? Ela desapareceu há dez anos, Charlie. – respondi e continuei o meu caminho.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Quando abri a porta do apartamento, Edward pulou na minha frente.

- Bella! – seus olhos estavam bem abertos, ele estava visivelmente preocupado. – Onde diabos vocês estava?

- Eu... – desviei dele e me sentei no sofá. – Eu fui falar com o meu pai.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que iria voltar para casa... – me encarou cauteloso.

- Desculpa! – pedi, percebendo o meu erro. – Eu deveria ter te avisado...

- Tudo bem. – se sentou ao meu lado. – Só me assustei quando você não voltou para casa depois de ter me ligado visivelmente abalada. – passou a mão pelo cabelo. Eu havia realmente assustado ele.

- Desculpa! – falei de novo, me jogando nos seus braços. – Eu agi por impulso, quando vi já estava lá falando tudo que estava engasgado na minha garganta.

- Oh, minha menina... – senti suas mãos em meus cabelos e seus lábios beijando o topo de minha cabeça. - Como foi?

- Eu acabei perdendo o controle, claro. – rolei meus olhos já ardendo com lágrimas.

- E você se sente melhor ao menos? – falou com a boca bem próxima ao meu rosto.

Parei um instante. Respirei fundo nos seus braços, sentindo o seu cheiro familiar.

- Sim. – disse finalmente. – Você estava certo: eu precisava falar com o meu pai. – me sentei para encará-lo. – Obrigada.

Edward sorriu.

- Eu tenho um presente para você. – falei, limpando as poucas lágrimas que haviam caído e abrindo a minha bolsa.

- É mesmo? O quê? – pediu curioso olhando o envelope que havia tirado da bolsa.

- Eu falei com o meu advogado. – comecei. – Está tudo assinado, tudo no meu nome. – entreguei a ele. – A mansão dos Swan é minha agora. Eu posso fazer o que quiser com ela. – contei.

- E você vai mesmo abrir uma ONG para ajudar mulheres vítimas de violência doméstica? – perguntou lendo os documentos.

- Eu pensei em fazer algo, sim, mas um pouco diferente. Eu não vou transformar a casa em um abrigo, por exemplo. – me levantei, começando a andar de um lado para o outro animada.

- Não? – seus olhos estavam em mim.

- Não. – parei para olhá-lo e depois voltar a andar. - Eu vou ajudar as mulheres que já largaram os maridos e namorados e pais abusivos, que já passaram pelos abrigos ou alguma ajuda do gênero e que agora lutam para reconstruir as suas vidas. – disse, minhas mãos se movendo rapidamente, eram muitas ideias.

- Isso é muito legal, Bella. – Edward se interessou. – Deve ser complicado para essas mulheres seguirem com suas vidas, construir tudo de novo.

- Exatamente! – me sentei ao seu lado novamente. – Eu estou pensando em montar uma equipe que possa ajudar desde cuidar das crianças menores até ajudá-las a arrumar um emprego se necessário!

- Hey, o Emmett é filho de um dono de uma seguradora de empregos, sabe? – ele se levantou tão contagiado com a ideia quanto eu. – Aqueles lugares onde se vai fazer cadastro para achar uma vaga de emprego? Talvez ele se interesse em fazer sociedade!

- Nossa, isso ia ser fantástico, Edward. – falei. – Mas vamos com calma, primeiro preciso arrumar a casa e fazer todo o orçamento. – me coloquei de pé na sua frente, segurando as suas mãos. – Eu tenho aquele dinheiro que a minha mãe deixou. É bastante, mas também não tanto capaz de bancar todas as despesas de reformas e salário do pessoal. – listei. – Mesmo que a casa não precise ser comprada ou alugada, o que já economiza um bom dinheiro, com a obra e a equipe não acho que tenha fundos para segurar a ONG aberta por ano sem algum apoio de fora.

- E se a gente fizesse tudo? – soltou minhas mãos e foi indo em direção ao telefone.

- Como assim? – indaguei confusa.

- Se nós chamássemos os nossos amigos e nós mesmos arrumássemos a casa? – esclareceu. – Você já economizava com a mão de obra, só precisaríamos dos materiais! Já é um dinheiro a mais para a ONG!

- Será? – me sentei no sofá de novo meio incerta.

- Vou ligar para eles. – começou a digitar. – Você vai ver, todos vão ajudar.

_Edward POV._

Em uma hora Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie já estavam no nosso apartamento naquele sábado à noite. Todos muito empolgados com os planos de Bella.

- Olha, eu nunca pintei nada, mas tenho certeza que achamos alguma coisa na internet que nos ajude! – minha irmã dizia.

- Internet? – Emmett riu. – Alice! Você acha que eu não sei como pintar uma parede?

- Ué, pode ser complicado, não? – mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Antes do meu pai se tornar dono de uma seguradora de empregos, ele era pintor. – o grandão contou. – Eu tinha uns quinze anos e aprendi tudo de pintura com ele! Ensino para vocês!

- Vocês têm certeza disso? – a minha menina apertava os próprios dedos no seu colo.

- É claro que sim! – Rose afirmou.

- É que é uma mansão inteira para se pintar, e trocar papel de parede, checar toda a instalação hidráulica e elétrica, organizar cada cômodo... – continuou.

- Bella, a sua casa não estava abandonada. – Jasper pegou sua mão. – Tenho certeza que não teremos muitos problemas com as instalações. Vamos ter mesmo é que montar um projeto para transformar uma casa de moradia em uma ONG.

- O que me lembra que você ainda não especificou quais atividades você quer colocar na ONG. – Rose completou.

- Bem... – Bella me olhou, sorri para ela. – O meu propósito é ajudar as mulheres que foram vítimas de violência doméstica a se estabelecerem novamente. – os encarou já se animando mais uma vez. – Eu pensei em fazer uma espécie de creche para os bebês em alguma parte da casa, assim elas podem sair para arrumar emprego e tudo mais sem se preocupar com quem deixar os seus filhos que ainda não vão para a escola.

- Legal. Eu ia amar ajudar a cuidar dos pequenos quando estivesse de folga da livraria. – a loira falou.

- Isso ia ser ótimo, Rose. – Bella sorriu. – Emm, o Edward falou que o seu pai é dono de uma seguradora de empregos... – começou um pouco envergonhada.

- Se o seu pai pudesse se responsabilizar a ajudar na procura de vagas de emprego... – terminei.

- Claro! – meu amigo disse prontamente. – Vou falar com o velho, Bella. – Emmett sorriu. – Mas tenho certeza que não terá problemas.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, comovida.

- O que mais, Bella? – Alice incentivou.

- Eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse disponibilizar oficinas, cursos e tal que ajudassem elas a terem auto-estima de novo. – falou. – Sei lá, curso de maquiagem, por exemplo.

- Eu posso dar aulas de dança para elas! – a baixinha bateu palmas.

- Minha filha, você lembra onde eu trabalhava antes da livraria?- Rose riu.

- Não... – Bella negou.

- Em um salão de beleza! – sorriu amplamente. – Maquiagem, cabelo, depilação... É comigo!

- Hey, a gente pode dar, tipo, aulas de ginástica para elas, Eddie! – Emmett bateu nas minhas costas. – Claro que não exatamente como fazíamos no exército, mas nós aprendemos a nos exercitar!

- Ia ser ótimo, Emm! – concordei. – Eu posso ensinar música para elas e para as crianças! – lembrei.

- Hey, Bells, nós podemos criar oficinas de leitura e escrita para as crianças! – Jazz falou. – Tipo, um reforço da escola, sei lá.

- Gente, eu não sei como ficariam os salários... – a minha menina avisou.

- Salário, Bella? – Rose a cortou. – Todos nós trabalhamos, queremos fazer isso para ajudar! Sem nada em troca, entende?

E mais ideias vinham e todos nós estávamos cada vez mais animados com tudo. Era a nossa chance de realmente fazer o bem para as pessoas.

- Bella... – minha irmã chamou nossa atenção. – Por que você está chorando?

Logo meus braços estavam em volta de seus ombros.

- Meu amor? – disse. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – sorriu em meio às lágrimas. – É só que eu não pensava que vocês fossem se animar tanto com essa ideia. – admitiu. – Obrigada, sério mesmo.

- E a gente ia te deixar na mão, criaturinha? – Jasper riu. – Vamos lutar mais essa com você, oras!

- Oba! Vamos abrir uma ONG! – Emmett gritou e todos nós rimos.

Pois é, nós íamos abrir uma ONG.

E talvez aquela dor que a minha menina sente e que nunca vai passar sirva, no final das contas, para ajudar quem também sente ela.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi, gente! :)**

**Em primeiro lugar: MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews. Vocês aumentaram o número consideravelmente e eu, de verdade, não esperava por esse retorno lindo. Continuem assim ehehehehe :D**

**Segundo lugar: gente, fiquei super surpresa com o ódio declarado que a maioria de vocês de mostraram com a Maria. Calma, galera, todo mundo nessa história tem motivos. Lembrem-se que a vida dessas meninas Swan não foi fácil. E bem provável que em nada tenha da Maria da saga a minha Maria ;)**

**AGRADECENDO E RESPONDENDO ÀS LINDAS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS LINDAS:**

_**Bianca**__** (ahahaha que bom que viciou! Espero não decepcionar!), **__**TaTa B-P**__** (muito obrigada!), **__**Dani Califórnia**__** (todas querem ser a Bella, acredite), **__**Lidia2912 **__**(que honra saber que foi a primeira fic que tu leu no FF! Espero que continue gostando!), **__**Dani Marjorie**__** ( pois é, a maternidade é complicada para a Bella. Muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar!), **__**Isa Stream**__** (meu bem, não vai brigando com a Maria ainda, não... Ainda tem muita água para rolar ahahahaha), **__**Ninha Souma**__** (não vai detestando a Maria ainda, vai ahahaha Calminha!), **__**TaMMy Spinosa**__** (espere e confira o que essa irmã tem para nos oferecer ehehehe), **__**Bells**__** ( obrigada! E, sim, o Ed é um fofo!), **__**danimelo777**__** (muito obrigada!).**_

**Mais uma vez muito obrigada! Continuem com esse amor lindo! 3**

**Até o próximo :)**

**Beijo grande,**

**Isa**


	9. Felicidade?

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo 9: Felicidade?**

_Bella POV_

- VAMOOOOOOOS! – a voz de Emmett era ouvida por toda a livraria.

- Já vai, caramba! Já vai! – resmunguei, colocando uma pilha de livros em cima do balcão. – Eu ainda tenho que terminar o meu turno, Emmett!

- Não interessa, nós temos uma pessoa para buscar no aeroporto, Bella. – revirou os olhos.

- E eu tenho um trabalho para terminar. – respondi, começando a organizar os livros.

- Tudo bem, o que eu posso fazer para ajudar você a terminar esse negócio rápido? – se encostou no balcão e me olhou seriamente.

- Desculpa? – parei o que estava fazendo para encará-lo.

- Como eu posso ajudar você no trabalho? Para a gente sair daqui logo. – explicou.

- Sério? – perguntei. Ele assentiu. – Em, a pessoa que vocês têm de pegar no aeroporto é uma amiga de _vocês_. – argumentei. – Eu não preciso ir junto.

- Bella, você está sendo rude. – cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

- Rude? Mas eu só disse que vocês não precisam de mim para buscá-la no aeroporto! – o encarei segurando o meu riso. – Busquem a menina, tragam para cá, e todos nós almoçamos juntos, que tal?

- Mas a Rose vai! – brigou.

- Ela está de folga! – devolvi.

- Algum momento da vida vocês vão parar de brigar um com o outro? – Edward se aproximou, divertimento estampado no seu rosto.

- Ela não quer ir no aeroporto com a gente, Ed! – o grandão apontou para mim como se eu tivesse roubado seu brinquedo favorito.

- Ela está trabalhando, Em. – riu. – Na verdade, eu consegui uma folga só de manhã, então é bom o vôo da Rebecca não atrasar.

- Ah, você vai amar a Becca! – Emmett deu um tapa no meu ombro. – Ela é, tipo, uma mulher no exército!

- Sério? – revirei os olhos sarcasticamente. – Vai ver é por isso que ela era do batalhão de vocês, né?

- Ela era a única mulher do nosso batalhão! – Em fez questão de destacar.

- Hey, se você continuar a fazer tanta propaganda da Becca, a Rose vai ficar com ciúmes. – Edward brincou. – Vamos, grandão, não queremos nos atrasar.

- Você não vai mesmo? – tentou mais uma vez.

- Emmett, eu não posso!

- Nos vemos depois? – Edward enlaçou minha cintura, plantando um beijo casto nos meus lábios.

- Sim. – sorri. – Tragam ela para cá e almoçamos todos juntos!

- Ótimo. – sorriu antes de me dar mais um beijo e se afastar com o grandão reclamão.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- BELLA!

Dei um pulo, derrubando uma pilha de livros infantis que carregava do depósito para a loja.

- ALICE! – ralhei.

- Desculpa! – levantou as mãos em sinal rendimento. – Mas você não vai acreditar no que eu consegui! – bateu palmas animada.

- Me ajuda aqui, por favor? – a encarei enquanto começava a juntar os livros. Ela se abaixou e começou a me ajudar.

- Eu falei com uma das professoras que trabalham comigo lá na escola de dança. – começou.

- Hun. – murmurei concentrada em empilhar os livros novamente.

- E ela é dona de uma loja de roupas de dança! Ela disse que doa vinte kits de dança para a ONG! – riu no final de tão feliz.

- Sério? – parei o que estava fazendo e a olhei procurando alguma evidência de brincadeira. Não achei. – Mesmo?

- Sim! – sorriu abertamente.

Nós duas ainda estávamos sentadas no chão juntando a bagunça toda, quando vi estávamos as duas deitadas em pleno chão da livraria. Eu agarrada em Alice, nós duas rindo sem parar.

- Não acredito! Não acredito! Não acredito! – eu repetia incrédula. As pessoas estavam mesmo nos ajudando!

- Hey, olha a pouca vergonha vocês duas! – eu nem precisei olhar apara saber que era Emmett dando o ar da graça. – Isso aqui é um lugar público, viu?

- EMMETT! – berrei, me sentando no chão. – Vocês não vão acreditar no que a Alice conseguiu!

- Roupas de dança de graça para a ONG! – ela gritou, me puxando para levantar com ela.

- As pessoas estão realmente ajudando, gente! – falei maravilhada.

- Eu disse que ajudariam. – Edward sorriu, e só então eu percebi a presença de uma mulher com os cabelos um pouco mais claros que o meu e um sorriso brilhante.

- Oh! – bati na testa. – Você deve ser a Rebecca, certo? – estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-la. – Eu sou a Bella. – sorri. – Juro que não é essa bagunça sempre.

- Não tem problema. – sorriu de volta. – Vocês parecem muito felizes com essa notícia.

- A Bella vai abrir uma ONG para ajudar mulheres vítimas de violência doméstica a retomar suas vidas. – Edward contou. – Estamos em processo de encontrar ajuda para realizar o projeto. Vibramos até com as pequenas coisas.

- Nossa! Que ideia legal, Bella! – elogiou. Agradeci envergonhada.

- Escuta, hein? – Ben se aproximou no grupo. – Não vai almoçar, Dona Isabella?

- Sim, senhor! – bati continência e todos riram.

_Edward POV_

Eu estava encantado em ver a minha Bella tão feliz. Desde que a ideia da ONG surgiu ela tem estado tão animada com tudo, me deixando ainda mais feliz. Era quase estranho como a felicidade dela parecia me deixar muito mais feliz do que a minha própria felicidade.

- Edward? – ouvi Emmett chamar. Desviei meus olhos da minha menina ao meu lado e o encarei. – Eu estou tentando lembrar do nome daquela cidade que nós fomos e a Becca ficou presa pelo pé em um buraco no meio de um tiroteio e você foi sozinho lá para tirar ela.

- Bah, cara, não lembro bem. – olhei para Rebecca. – Você não lembra?

- Eu acho que era a época do Iraque, mas não tenho certeza. Fomos tantas vezes para lá. – deu de ombros.

- Você ficou quanto tempo sem voltar para os EUA, Rebecca? – Bella indagou.

- Seis anos.

- Nossa! – Alice abriu a boca. - E eu que achava que o meu irmão tinha ficado tempo demais nessa guerra.

- É que eu não tenho família. – Becca começou a contar enquanto mexia no suco de laranja com o canudo. – Eu não tinha motivos para voltar, sabe? Ou não me alistar novamente.

- E você achou que estava finalmente na hora de voltar, então? – Em perguntou.

- Eu precisava de um tempo, você sabem como aquilo é horrível.

Senti Bella chegar mais perto de mim e passei meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

- Hey, a loira não tinha ido com vocês no aeroporto? – ela mudou de assunto. Bella não gostava de pensar no que passamos na guerra.

- Rose ligou e disse que está doente. – Emmett informou. – Vou passar na casa dela depois daqui.

- Que estranho. – Alice pontuou. – Ela parecia bem ontem.

- Deve ser uma dessas gripes que chegam do nada. – Becca sugeriu.

O celular de Bella tocou e ela pediu licença para atender.

- Edward, há quanto vocês estão juntos mesmo? – a nosso amiga do exército perguntou. – Lembro da foto dela que você mantinha com você.

- Desde que nasceram. – Alice brincou, rimos.

- Quase isso. – dei de ombros.

- Gente! - a minha menina voltou para mesa eufórica. – A casa está liberada para a reforma!

- Quer dizer que a gente pode começar quando quiser? – Emmett falou quase pulando da cadeira.

- Isso!

- Eu preciso ligar para Jasper e avisar ele. – Allie disse. – Nós podemos começar amanhã cedo!

Mais uma vez o celular de Bella tocou. Vi quando ela olhou no visor e não reconheceu o número.

- Alô? – atendeu ainda próxima a nossa mesa. O rosto dela ficou pálido e Bella se afastou atordoadamente.

Fui me colocar em pé para ir atrás dele, mas Alice me parou.

- É melhor deixar que ela conte.

A minha irmã estava certa. Se ela se afastou é porque não queria ninguém atrás. Era assim que Bella funcionava.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rebecca arriscou.

- Não deve ser nada. – o grandão deu um tapa no ar. – Aposto que é a Ângela enchendo com as histórias do casamento.

Logo a minha menina voltou a sentar no seu lugar ao meu lado.

- Tudo certo? – perguntei preocupado.

- Sim. – um sorriso que convenceria qualquer um menos eu brotou no seu rosto. – Era a minha irmã enlouquecendo por causa da organização do casamento. Afinal, é semana que vem, né?

- Mas você pareceu bem assustada ao atender ao telefone... – insisti delicadamente.

- Ah! – riu quase me convencendo. - É que ela estava ligando de um celular de uma amiga dela, eu não reconheci o número, atendo e ela está berrando do outro lado da linha. Pensei que havia acontecido algo muito grave, sei lá. – deu de ombros.

- A noiva neurótica é sua irmã? – Becca brincou.

- Sim. – Bella respondeu sorrindo. – É põe neurótica nisso! Acho que Ângela vai ganhar da Alice quando se casar.

- Você está me chamando de neurótica? – a minha irmã fez careta.

Todos rimos na mesa. Arrisquei mais um olhar para Bella e ela parecia estar mais calma. Talvez tenha sido só Ângela mesmo.

- Eu estava pensando... – continuou. – Acho que devemos deixar a reforma para depois do casamento deles.

- Ah! – Emmett largou um muxoxo.

- Eu sei que você está animado para começar, grandão. – riu. – Mas vou ficar presa na arrumação desse casamento e não vou poder me dedicar como quero a ONG. Daqui uma semana, está bem?

- Fazer o quê? – Em só faltou fazer um beicinho.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Bella POV_

Falei para Edward que chegaria depois dele em casa porque tinha que resolver um problema com o vestido de noiva da minha irmã. Ele pareceu aceitar, o que me deixou aliviada.

Entrei no pomposo café do centro de Chicago com meu coração batendo fortemente. Logo encontrei a figura que havia me chamado para esse encontro. Me aproximei.

- Sente-se. – Esme Cullen ofereceu até de maneira bem educada.

Me sentei na cadeira a sua frente na pequena mesa.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondi diretamente. – Vamos logo ao assunto, sim? O que você quer?

- Muito bem. – colocou as mãos juntas sobre a mesa. – Eu quero conversar com você sobre Edward.

Me encostei na cadeira, largando o ar. Isso era óbvio.

- No que posso ajudar? – manti meu tom de voz calmo.

- Você está atrasando a vida dele.

- Desculpe? – me reclinei para mesa.

- Edward voltou da guerra e desde então vive ao seu redor. – movimentou as mãos em sinal de descaso. – Você se tornou a vida dele, e isso não pode continuar.

- Se você está falando isso porque ele saiu de casa, eu...

- Não é apenas por isso, Isabella. – me interrompeu. – Ele não procurou fazer algo mais da vida dele além de ir trabalhar com você na livraria do seu cunhado, ele não passou o Natal coma família dele para passar com você, ele saiu de casa para poder morar com você e cuidar de você. Tudo para ele é você! Edward esqueceu completamente dele!

Abri a boca para contestar, mas ela estava certa. Edward não fazia nada da vida dele além de cuidar de mim, de estar perto de mim, de me ajudar a realizar os meus sonhos.

- O pai dele me falou que agora ele está envolvido no projeto da sua ONG. – riu com desdém. – Você vai mesmo fazer uma ONG no lado da minha casa.

Eu não conseguia responder. Quando aceitei me encontrar com ela por telefone não achei que iria concordar com o que Esme dizia. Eu estava ponta para defender o meu relacionamento com Edward da mãe louca dele, entretanto tudo estava assustadoramente fazendo muito sentido.

- Você está certa. – concordei com a voz baixa. – Eu estou mesmo atrasando a vida de Edward.

- Então espero que você faça o que tem de ser feito, Isabella.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Oi, meu amor! - Edward saudou vindo da cozinha. – Pedi comida chinesa, tudo bem?

Apenas assenti, me sentando no sofá em seguida.

- Deu tudo certo com o vestido da Angie? – perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu não estava vendo o vestido da Ângela. – falei encarando minhas mãos no meu colo.

- Não? – perguntou confuso. – Mas eu pensei que...

- Eu fui falar com a sua mãe. – o cortei.

Ouvi Edward suspirar pesadamente.

- Era ela no telefone aquela hora, não? – falou um tanto irritado. – O que ela queria, Bella?

- Ela abriu meus olhos, Edward. – o encarei. – Ela me disse coisas que me mostraram o quanto eu estou agindo errado com você.

- O quê? – se exasperou. – Como assim, Bella? O que a minha mãe falou?

- Talvez... – respirei fundo. – Talvez eu devesse voltar a morar com a Alice e o Jasper.

Edward me encarou por um segundo. Havia uma dolorosa confusão nos seus olhos. Desviei o olhar.

- Você precisa viver a sua vida, Edward.

- Então é isso? – se colocou em pé.

Levantei meu olhar para um Edward profundamente irritado. Aquilo me assustou.

- Edward... – murmurei.

- Você vai simplesmente ouvir o que a minha mãe falou? _A minha mãe? _Sério, Bella? – bufou. – Tudo bem, então. Acredite no que a pessoa que não gosta de você seja lá por que motivo, que está sempre criando problemas com os meus amigos, que quase não fala com a minha irmã e comigo e esqueça tudo que fizemos e falamos desde que eu voltei. – ele jogou seus braços em sinal de irritação. Edward estava vermelho de tanta raiva. – Isso para reduzir o tempo, né, porque se você for repassar todos os anos que nos conhecemos talvez possa ser muitas promessas e lembranças. – ele praticamente cuspiu aquilo. Um choro súbito tomou conta de mim.

- Não é isso... – solucei. Mas era exatamente isso: eu havia escutado a mãe dele e deixado no esquecimento o que importava de verdade.

- Você nunca vai entender que eu te amo, não é? – me olhou nos olhos amargamente. – Eu faço tudo por você, eu cuido de você, eu me preocupo com você porque eu tenho esse amor imenso e absurdo por você. Só por isso. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, e me levantei tentando limpá-las. Ele se afastou. – E se a sua preocupação é a minha felicidade, Bella, saiba que ter você comigo para eu poder cuidar, me preocupar, fazer tudo por você é o que me deixa feliz. _Você_ é a minha felicidade. – começou a se afastar em direção ao quarto. Parou antes de continuar, mas não virou. – Eu achava que eu pudesse ser a sua também. – disse por fim, desaparecendo para dentro do corredor escuro.

Soltei todo o ar que segurava em um pranto só. O que eu havia feito?

_Esqueci minha boca no teu corpo_

_Pensei que isso te faria meu_

_Usei de artifícios, gastei meus truques_

_**Depois quem escapou fui eu**_

(Romeu, Agridoce)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Calma, não quero ninguém surtado! Ahahahaha Lembrem-se que a Bella é toda perdida, coitada. **

**Desculpem a demora em postar. Tive problemas no computador e fui viajar, então. Porém, sem pânico! Até sábado eu posto o próximo com o casmaento da Ângela e do Ben... E o resultado dessa briga aí :x**

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

_**TaMMy Spinosa: **_prometo que logo a história da Maria será explicada. :) E é normal achar que a Renee tenha culpa também, não é tão estranho assim. Beijos!

**Dani Marjorie: **é, ela precisava falar com o pai mesmo. Beijos! :)

**FerPattison:** concordo que dá agonia ver a Bella cuidando de todos, mas alguém tem de fazer isso, certo? :) Vamos ver o que a vida guarda para ela, então ehehehe Beijos!

**Thay.C** : logo a ONG começa a funcionar :) E todas querem um Edward, acredite ehehe Beijos!

**TaTa B-P:** que bom que gostou da ideia da ONG! Beijos :)

**Isa Stream:** não sei por que, mas eu acho que tu vai querer me matar depois desse final ahahaha Drama, Isa! Drama! Ahahaha Beijoss :)

**Lidia2912: **Obrigada pelo comentário e elogio :) Beijos!

**Beijos, gente!**

**Até o próximo,**

**Isa**


	10. Você nunca chorou por ela

**Minha Menina**

**x.x**

**x.x**

**Capítulo 10: ****Você nunca chorou por ela.**

_Bella POV_

- Edward! – bati na porta trancada do nosso quarto. – Me deixa entrar, eu preciso falar com você! – continuei batendo até que ele a abriu.

- Você quer pegar as suas coisas, é isso? – deu espaço para eu passar. – Fique a vontade. – largou amargo.

Eu entrei e me sentei na cama de casal.

- Desculpa. – falei.

Edward suspirou e encostou a testa na porta que ele segurava aberta.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – perguntou baixo. Foi a minha vez de suspirar.

- Você quer que eu vá?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou abismado.

- É claro que não! – passou a mão por seu cabelo. – Bella! Diferente de você eu dou importância para o que nós temos!

- Não fala assim! – me levantei parando na sua frente, quase o tocando com as minhas mãos. – Você sabe que você é muito importante para mim. Muito. Tanto que eu desistiria de você... – encostei finalmente no seu rosto. – Eu desistiria da _minha felicidade _apenas para te fazer bem.

- Isso _nunca _me faria bem. – suas mãos seguravam meu rosto firmemente. – Nunca...

O beijo que Edward me deu foi calmo e desesperado. Podia sentir seus longos dedos trilharem toda a minha face, descendo pelo meu pescoço. Coloquei meu corpo ainda mais perto do seu e, quando o ar foi necessário, comecei a depositar delicados beijos por seu pescoço, minhas mãos firmes em seus cabelos e nuca. A maneira como Edward me mantinha presa a ele me fez me sentir segura, mas também me mostrou o quanto ele tinha medo que eu fosse embora de verdade. Com um último beijo em seus lábios eu voltei a segurar seu rosto em minhas mãos e no momento que me deparei o com o medo em seus olhos, tive vontade de chorar por saber que eu era a responsável por isso.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – sussurrei para ele. – Eu... Eu só não sou acostumada a ser feliz, eu acho. – confessei. No instante seguinte os lábios de Edward estavam nos meus novamente, ainda mais desesperados. E, se possível, com ainda mais amor.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Não pense que eu não desejei_

_Não diga que eu não quis_

_É só que eu me assustei_

_Ao me ver tão feliz_

(Romeu, Agridoce)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Uma semana depois...**

- Eu realmente não vejo diferença de cor, Bellinha. – Emmett encarava sério os dois guardanapos de pano que enfeitavam a mesa. Um era para ser salmão e o outro pêssego.

- E você acha que eu vejo, Emm? – falei dando de ombros.

- Bella, Ângela está chamando por você lá em cima. – Alice se aproximou da mesa que estava com o grandão avisando.

- Ótimo. – soltei o ar, me levantando. – Lindo vestido, pequena. – elogiei antes de me afastar.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ajeitando o vestido cor de rosa.

Antes de entrar na casa dos pais de Ben – sim, resolveram fazer o casamento na casa do noivo – encontrei com Rebecca e Jasper conversando animadamente.

- Bella! – ela abanou animada. Sorri.

- Becca. – me aproximei dos dois. – Que bom que veio.

- Vocês já perceberam como o apelido de vocês é parecido? – Jasper riu alegre demais.

- Você já está bebendo, Jasper Hale? – levantei uma sobrancelha fingindo brigar.

- Eu? – deu um tapa no ar. – Não.

- Se segura, rapaz. – baguncei seus cabelos, me afastando em direção à casa. – A cerimônia nem começou.

Ainda ouvia os risos dos dois quando cheguei a sala de estar. Tudo estava uma bagunça, era gente por todos os cantos. Quase dei um encontrão em uma das organizadoras do casamento quando comecei a subir as escadas. Ai, como eu odeio essa gente!

Dei graça a Deus por estar no corredor dos quartos, longe de toda a bagunça. Eu havia passado tempo demais em função desse casamento. Simplesmente não aguentava mais.

O quarto onde Ângela estava se arrumando era o último do corredor e foi para lá que segui. Estava passando em frente a uma das portas quando escutei a voz de Edward um tanto alterada. Parei para escutar.

- Você foi convidada, sim mamãe! – ele insistia. - Pare com isso, pare de ficar inventando histórias! – bufou. – O papai está lá embaixo, por que você não veio também?

Eu sei muito bem por que a mãe de Edward e Alice não veio. Por minha causa.

- Mas eu já falei que você foi convidada, Esme! – ralhou mais uma vez. – Pare! Já disse que não é para falar assim da Bella! Mãe!

E aí estava. Suspirei e me afastei, não querendo mais ouvir a discussão.

Esme Cullen podia ser uma maluca em relação aos filhos. Ela podia nunca gostar do namorado de Alice ou da namorada de Edward e podia implicar com todos os amigos que eles trouxessem em casa. Ela era assim. Sempre foi e todos sabiam disso. Só que a raiva que ela tinha de mim era muito mais do que simples implicância de uma mãe chata e sem noção. Esme me odiava quando na realidade quem deveria não gostar dela era eu. Afinal, não é muito agradável recusar socorro à vizinha que está fugindo da briga dos pais, certo?

- Angie? – dei batidinhas na porta antes de entrar. – Você me chamou?

- Claro que chamei! – se virou no seu belo vestido branco de noiva. – Como estou?

- Linda. – sorri sinceramente.

- Você me ajuda com o véu? – pediu, se sentando na cadeira de frente para o espelho.

Peguei o véu e me posicionei atrás dela, prendendo a tiara nos seus cachos castanhos.

- Você acha que o pai de Ben não vai se importar de entrar comigo, não é? - perguntou olhando o nosso reflexo.

- Claro que não. Ele é o seu sogro. – a encarei pelo espelho. – E ele te ama.

- Eu queria que papai estivesse aqui. – confessou encarando suas mãos.

- Ele está em custódia na clínica até o julgamento. – ajeitei os últimos fios de cabelo. – Você sabe disso. – mais uma ajeitada na tiara. – Pronto, perfeito.

Minha irmã sorriu fraco para o seu reflexo no espelho.

- Precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa? – indaguei. – Ben deve estar quase tendo um enfarte te esperando.

- Você nunca chorou por ela. – largou.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto me dirigia para a janela. Logo avistei Edward conversando com Jasper e Becca no jardim.

- Nunca na sua frente, Ângela. – falei.

- Eu sou a sua irmã, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. – me virei para ela que estava em pé me olhando. – E você vai se casar agora. Então, chega de papo! – alisei meu vestido azul. – Está na hora de fazer isso acontecer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Enquanto permanecia parada ao lado do altar montado no jardim da casa dos pais de Ben e assistia a minha irmã e meu cunhado trocando seus votos, as palavras de Ângela não me saíam da cabeça.

_Você nunca chorou por ela._

É, era isso que a maioria das pessoas achava de mim. Que eu não havia chorado a morte de minha mãe. E eu não havia, não para eles, não para Ângela. A única pessoa que me via chorar por Renée foi Edward. Desviei meus olhos do casal de noivos e os pousei no lindo homem parado ao meu lado. Como se sentisse minha atenção, o rosto do homem que eu amo desde que me conheço por gente virou em minha direção e sorriu docilmente, seu profundos olhos esmeralda me amando como de costume. Senti sua mão procurando pela minha e a apertei forte.

Levei meu olhar para as pessoas que assistiam à cerimônia e encontrei Rebecca sorrindo de maneira sincera para os noivos que agora já estavam aceitando serem um do outro para sempre. Naquele instante eu pensei que Becca fosse a pessoa certa para Edward. Ela sabia como viver, ela não deixava toda a história triste da sua vida tomar conta dela. Rebecca não tinha família, serviu na guerra por muitos anos e continuava sozinha no mundo, entretanto a sua leveza continuava intacta, pura. E era disso que o meu Edward precisava.

- Você pode beijar a noiva.

Ângela e Ben se beijaram amorosamente. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas ao ver minha irmã realizando seu sonho. Ela era esposa do homem que amava desde a adolescência, finalmente.

- Eles serão felizes, não é? – indaguei a Edward.

- Sim, meu anjo, eles serão. – sua mão que ainda segurava firme a minha foi para os meus ombros, me trazendo mais perto de si.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Estava com as pernas no colo de Jasper e o corpo encostado em Emmett rindo de Alice, Becca e Edward dançando trôpegos pela pista de dança já vazia quando o meu celular tocou.

- Ué, será que a Ângela já quer fugir da lua de mel? – o grandão brincou.

- Alô? – atendi sem olhar no visor.

- _Isabella Swan? _– uma voz de mulher falou do outro lado.

- Sim, é ela. – me sentei direito. – Quem gostaria?

- _Aqui é Maggie Murdock, eu sou amiga da sua irmã._

- Da Ângela? – devolvi confusa.

- _Não, da Maria Swan._

Minha mão voou para a perna de Jasper.

-Bella? – ele perguntou. – Está tudo bem?

- Co-como assim? – gaguejei.

- _Ela disse que eu só poderia ligar para vocês em extrema emergência. _– continuou. – _Tentei o contato da sua outra irmã, mas não consegui._

- Ela acabou de sair em lua de mel. – respondi de maneira automática. – Você conhece a Maria?

- Edward, Alice! – ouvi Jazz chamar.

- _Ela... Ela sofreu um acidente, Isabella. _ – contou. – _Não sabemos se sobreviverá. Sinto muito._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Olá!**

**O capítulo foi curto, mas é que eu não podia ir além disso nesse. Então? Qual são os palpites?**

**Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez porque estou com pouco tempo e já atrasei a postagem. Desculpem, o FF não entrava de jeito nenhum esse final de semana. Mas agradeço a todos vocês que comentam sempre e os novos leitores que surgem. Vocês que fazem isso andar :)**

**Beijo e até o próximo!**

**Isa**


End file.
